Shinobi Kombat
by Jabrax13
Summary: Two Earthrealm warriors are sent to adopt a certain blond haired jinjuriki. What will happen? Read and find out. M rating for swearing, and gore. Up for adoption!
1. Part 1

All of the Naruto/MK crossovers that I see are Shao Kahn making Naruto amazingly powerful, pure evil, and a chick magnet. They also make the story go way of track with stuff like Orochimaru dying way too early, Sasuke not being able to leave Konoha, or the Hiruzen being a total anti-Naruto dick.

So I decided on trying out a story where things pretty much happen like they normally did in the Naruto storyline, except with some MK characters involved. So here it is, enjoy.

**The Mortal Kombat character's appearances are from MK 2011.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto**

Chapter 1

"Wait, what?" asked Sonya, in disbelief at what her commanding officer had just tasked her with.

Jax just sighed and said, "Raiden predicted that the next mortal kombat tournament won't take place for about six or seven years and that when it does happen, then Shao Kahn will have an extremely powerful arch demon under his command. To prevent ourselves from being completely decimated we need to recruit an equally powerful warrior of our own."

"And this warrior is, a kid" stated Sonya still in disbelief.

"Yes" confirmed Raiden, "In another realm known as the Chakra realm, there is a village called Konohagakure, or simply Konoha for short. There resides a small orphaned boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who has a powerful demon known as the Kyuubi, or nine tailed fox, as the locals called it sealed within him."

"So you want me to go there and train him to become strong enough to be able to harness the Kyuubi?" asked Sonya, who had finally snapped out of her state of thinking that they were insane.

"No" answered Raiden, and got a look of confusion from the lieutenant. "You will provide the boy with emotional support by adopting him and gaining his trust as his surrogate mother."

"Oh, right" Sonya gloomingly stated, when she was reminded about the part that she had initially suppressed. "Now I remember I get the kid on our side, while the walking freezer here trains him." The spec ops girl said, as she motioned over to the silent cryomancer standing next to her.

"Yes, you are the most compassionate one of us when it comes to innocents and Sub-Zero's own skills and codes will allow him to train the boy with little difficulty in understanding how their world works," informed the thunder god.

"Do you accept this mission, or would you rather we send Nightwolf or Johnny Cage?" asked Jax.

Sonya thought for a minute, "Nightwolf would probably freak the kid out with his spirit talk and Johnny Cage would just well, be Johnny Cage. He'd probably end up getting kicked out of the village for disrupting the peace of the female villagers before he even got a chance to adopt the orphaned boy."

"Alright I accept" stated Sonya.

"Good, now here are your supplies" said Jax, who was relieved that his lieutenant finally saw reason and handed each of them a bag. "Inside you'll find enough of the village's money to support each of you for about three years. I'm afraid that this is all we can do for you guys. You'll have to buy food, clothes, and other items, from their world and Raiden will drop by every year or so to check up on your progress. Now any questions?"Asked Jax

"No sir" answered Sonya, while giving her CO a salute while Sub-Zero simply nodded.

"Good, now please proceed through this portal that will lead you to Konoha, you will then need to locate Naruto Uzumaki and adopt him" stated Raiden, who opened a portal on the wall to the right of him.

"Alright then let's get this over, shall we" exclaimed Sonya, as she disappeared into the swirling orange vortex that the thunder god had summoned while her cryomancer partner for the next six years followed and the portal closed behind them.

"Well there they go" sighed Jax, still staring at the wall his allies had just vanished into. "Are you sure that they were the best people to send on this assignment?" Jax asked as he turned to the elder god next to him.

"Yes, those two will provide the young Uzumaki with what he will need to prosper. It will also prove to be beneficial towards Sonya and Sub-Zero as well." answered Raiden, who just got a confused look from the spec ops major and decided to elaborate with a sigh. "After losing his old apprentice Frost, this task will allow Sub-Zero to regain confidence in himself by training a more loyal and successful student. As for Sonya, caring for the young boy will allow her to emerge from her strict military shell and live her life for once and through that she will become a much more resourceful fighter" restated the thunder elder god.

"I hope you're right" stated Jax, who looked at the wall that had held the portal once more before they proceeded to leave his office.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Konoha, it was late at night but the streets were far from quiet when a mob of leaf ninja and citizens came running through the streets carrying weapons and chasing after a ten year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"Please stop, why are you doing this, what have I done wrong?" cried Naruto, as he ran breathlessly down a nearby alleyway.

"Shut it you little demon brat" yelled a leaf chunnin, as he threw a kunai at the young blond.

The kunai barely missed Naruto as it dug into the dead end at the end of the alleyway. Naruto reached for the ninja tool and dug it out of the wall in an attempt to keep his attackers at bay.

"You see that, he's threatening us even now" yelled a citizen, who pointed accusingly at Naruto. "This is why scum like him needs to be wiped out of our village" exclaimed the man with others in the mob nodding with approval.

"Please, please don't" cried Naruto, as he slouched down in utter terror.

"Did you stop when we begged you to? Now you're going to pay" yelled a leaf shinobi. He unsheathed the tanto that he had strapped to his leg and charged towards Naruto. As he closed distance between himself and the boy, an orange portal suddenly opened and two people stepped out of it with the gateway closing behind them.

"So this is whoa," yelled Sonya, and just barely dodged an attack by a man swinging a short sword type weapon like a maniac. "What the hell was that for you jerk?" asked Sonya, as she grabbed the man by the back of his vest's collar and pulled him towards her to look him in the eyes.

"What's it to you, you demon loving bitch?" asked the man, with a hateful stare towards her from keeping him from his prey.

"What the hell did you just call me you bastard" yelled Sonya, with fire burning in her eyes.

"I called you a Demon, Loving, Bitch" exclaimed the man slowly, while extending the last word a bit.

Sonya threw the man straight through a building to her right and looked to see an entire crowd of people giving her hate filled stares.

"Look the demon brat summoned henchmen to do his dirty work in killing us" exclaimed a woman, who was carrying a broken broomstick and pointing accusingly at something behind the two newcomers.

Sonya and Sub-Zero turned to see a small, spiky blond haired boy, looking at them in terror and a little bit of surprise at how someone had just defended him.

"Is your name Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Sub-Zero, who received a slow fearful nod from the boy. "I see, then there is no need to worry young one we shall protect you" said the cryomancer, and the the boy's look changed from scared to hopeful.

"You see, that man just said that he was going to protect the demon. They're hell spawn of the Kyuubi sent to finish what he started ten years ago," screamed the women with the broomstick once more.

"Kill them, before they release the demon" yelled another vest wearing man, as he charged towards the newly arrived duo.

Suddenly, he was frozen solid after colliding with an ice shard that the blue and black wearing man had sent flying. The position that the shinobi had been in when he was frozen caused him to fall forward and shatter.

"No one will harm Naruto again" exclaimed Sub-Zero, and a chill ran through the spines of the mob (pun not intended). "Now I will ask you once to walk away before you all end up like your ally there" threatened Sub-Zero, as he pointed down to the pile of frozen body parts that had once belonged to a leaf shinobi. His threat was answered by someone yelling that the two demon lovers can't take all of them and the mob charged.

Sub-Zero just breathed a huge blast of ice which froze all of the attackers solid. "It would be bad for us to live here with half of their villagers dead, so we shall leave them here until they thaw. By then we will have adopted the boy and they will hopefully no longer seek to attack us unless they wish to be frozen once more." Stated Sub-Zero, as he and Sonya turned towards Naruto, who was looking dumb founded at them.

"Adopt" muttered Naruto, still looking dumb struck.

"Yes Naruto, we're here to adopt you" informed Sonya, with a smile.

Naruto suddenly, had a big grin on his face and jumped up to hug the woman. He had some doubt in his mind, since people had said that they wanted to about him before only to hurt him later. But this was pushed aside by the fact that no one who had done those things ever saved him. Naruto cried into the woman's shoulder while she seemed a little surprised at first but after a few seconds of hesitation she embraced him back. His crying along with his exhaustion from having run away from the angry mob caused him to eventually pass out in her arms.

"Poor kid," stated Sonya, as she cradled Naruto into her arms and turned towards Sub-Zero with a concerned look on her face. "These people seem to treat him so horribly, and if we hadn't come around when we did, then he might've been killed."

"We should proceed to the leader's house and take care of the adoption before anything else happens" suggested Sub-Zero.

"You're right, let's go then" agreed Sonya, and they began walking towards a large tower near a mountain which had faces carved into it that they assumed belonged to Konoha's leader.

Chapter 3

As they proceeded down a street towards the large building near the mountain, they passed several people who glared at the Earth realm warriors and the sleeping child that Sonya held in her arms.

"Demon" mumbled a passing villager. The warriors knew that this insult was aimed at Naruto, who shifted in his sleeping state when he heard it.

"What an icy freak" whispered a group of kids. This one was aimed at Sub-Zero and Sonya saw them metaphorically freeze at the Lin-Kuei's death stare towards them.

"What an indecent skank" scoffed a wealthy looking woman, as she passed by them.

"Skank" thought Sonya with a tick mark on her head at the insult. It took all of her military training in self control to keep her from giving the sleeping child in her arms to her ice using partner and brutally killing that high and mighty bitch. A stirring Naruto shook her out of her thoughts and looked down at the child as he opened his deep blue eyes to look at her.

"Mom, I'm getting a little hungry" Naruto sleepily said.

Sonya hesitated for a minute over being called mom before she answered with a smile. "Sure we'll get you something to eat, is there anything that you'd like specifically."

"Ramen" answered Naruto, with a toothy and now wide awake grin.

"Why don't you guys go and get something to eat. I will proceed to the tower and fill out the necessary adoption papers." Sub-Zero suggested, but didn't wait for an answer as he jumped on to a nearby roof and disappeared.

Sonya just sighed and asked Naruto where he wanted to eat.

"Ichiraku, they have the best ramen anywhere" answered Naruto, and his grin only seemed to get bigger as he jumped out of his new mom's arms, grabbed her hand, and led her down another street away from the hokage's tower.

**So, what did you guys think? Come on, I want review, questions, suggestions, anyth9ng that you guys can think of. Thanks for reading and cya next time.**


	2. Part 2

**The Mortal Kombat character's appearances are from MK 2011.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

Chapter 4

Naruto had a cheshire grin on his face as he and his new mom approached Ichiraku. He couldn't wait to show his new parent to Teuchi and Ayame, who were pretty much his only friends in Konoha. When they entered the noodle stand, they were greeted by a smiling fifteen year old Ayame, who had just started working with her father a few weeks ago.

"Hi Naruto-kun" greeted Ayame, with a warm smile. "Would you like your normal seat at the counter today?" The young ramen trainee then noticed a woman, with long dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and dressed in a black vest which partially covered her breasts, dark green pants with padded knees, long laced black high heel boots, and fingerless black gloves, enter the restaurant behind Naruto."Oh hello, are you a friend of Naruto's miss?" asked Ayame, while gazing at the woman's beauty.

Naruto smiled excitedly and said "Guess what Ayame-chan. She's going to be my new mom."

This surprised Ayame, but she broke into a smile at hearing the good news, before she heard a yell of pain from her father and turned to see that he had accidently splashed some ramen broth on himself, from being surprised as well. "Dad are you ok?" asked the young ramen waitress as she ran to her father.

"Yeah I'm fine, but congratulations on getting a mother Naruto" exclaimed Teuchi, who still had an ounce of pain in his voice. "What say I get you two some free bowls of ramen to celebrate."

"Really, awesome" yelled Naruto happily, but stopped as he saw his mom walk over to the ramen stall owner and kneel down in front of him.

"You spilled quite a bit of broth on yourself" the woman stated, as she examined Teuchi's burn. "If left alone, this could leave a serious burn for several weeks." Naruto's new mother reached into a pocket on her jacket and pulled out a small cylinder container and twisted the cap off to reveal some pink cream. She scooped some up into her hand and began to rub it into the ramen chef's burn."This will stopped the burn form damaging your nerves any further, causing it to not hurt as much but it will still leave the burn mark" informed the woman.

"Oh, thanks" said Teuchi, while passing a look to Naruto that said "She's a keeper."

Once the ointment was rubbed in the woman put the container away, walked over to and sat next Naruto, who had taken a seat at the ramen stand's counter. Teuchi got up and feeling better, made the two some of his miso pork ramen. Meanwhile, Ayame proceeded to sit next to the woman who had just helped her father.

"Wow, your new mom is so resourceful Naruto-kun" chimed Ayame gleefully.

"Yeah and you should see my dad to, he can use ice without even having to use hand signs" bragged Naruto, as he began to devour the ramen that Teuchi had placed in front of him.

"Oh, so you have a father to" said Teuchi as he was turning off his equipment, since it was near closing time.

"What's his name?" asked Ayame, who then realized that she didn't know the name of the person that she was sitting next to. "Oh sorry, I don't even know your name miss."

"My name is Sonya Blade" replied Sonya, who was eating the ramen rather quickly after she tasted how good it was.

"That's an unusual name, so what's your husband's name" asked Teuchi, who had just finished shutting down his kitchen and was leaning up against the counter.

This question made Sonya nearly choke on her ramen. "He's not my husband, I'm not even married" yelled Sonya, who tried to catch her breath after nearly choking on her dinner.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed that he was since you were adopting Naruto with him" explained Teuchi, who sweat dropped from the woman's sudden outburst.

"It's fine, his name is" Sonya stopped for a second to think about whether to use her partner's true name or his persona's and finally decided to play it safe. "His name is Sub-Zero" answered Sonya, after a while of silence.

"Is that really his name?" asked Ayame, who looked confused.

"Well no but, he doesn't like to disclose his real name" informed Sonya, as she finished off her ramen. "Sorry, but we should probably get going since it's getting late. Perhaps we can continue this discussion tomorrow when he's here" suggested Sonya as she picked up a now sleepy Naruto and carried him out of the stall.

"Alright, bye Naruto-kun, bye Sonya-sama" yelled Ayame, she waved goodbye to her friends and walked back into the ramen stand as her father pulled down the metal curtain to close up. "I wonder what Naruto's dad will be like?" Ayame wondered, "Naruto said that he could control ice, and to have a partner like Sonya-sama he must be really handsome." With this thought Ayame's imagination went wild as she tried to picture what Naruto's new dad looked like.

Chapter 5

The Sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting at his desk and just glared at the paperwork that lay beneath his pen. "Come on Hiruzen, you're the hokage, you can handle a little paper work" thought the third, before he looked up to see the mountains of paper work that was stacked before him and let out a sigh. "Then again, this isn't a little paperwork." Suddenly, Hiruzen felt a cold breeze blow through the room and moved aside a stack of papers that was blocking his view of the door. There he saw a man who was heavily built, with a blue and black ninja outfit, he had silver bracers and gauntlets strapped to both of his arms, and he wore a mask that covered all but his eyes. The most distinguishing feature about this man; however, was that whenever he exhaled, you could see his breath.

"Are you Konoha's leader" asked the stranger

"I am, and who are you" countered the hokage

"My name is Sub-Zero, and I have come from." Sub-Zero stopped to decide on whether or not he should reveal his true origin, or if he should say that he is from this world. He finally decided that it would be best to lie. "I have come from a distant country called China with an ally to adopt a child named Naruto Uzumaki."

The Sandaime flinched at the boy's name as he had tried so hard to keep the boy, as well as the council happy. "I apologize for your long journey here, but I cannot allow you to adopt Naruto" the hokage responded. "He is far too valuable to our village for us to let you take him away."

Hiruzen looked at the man to see that he was unshaken by this as he stated in a calm tone. "You misunderstand sir, we do not wish to take the boy away from here, we simply request to adopt him."

This shocked the hokage and he asked, "Why would you wish to adopt him, if you do not want to take him back to your homeland."

"We are simply here to make sure that the young Uzumaki develops into a successful shinobi of your village" answered the cryomancer, who received a suspicious look from Konoha's leader. Thinking quickly the Lin-Kuei said "It is a favor to the boy's late parents that we make sure he grows up properly and hopefully learns to eventually control his demon."

"I see, so you knew the Yondaime and his wife?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes and after I heard how their son was being treated by the people of this village, I decided to make it a personal promise to them to raise him to be as successful as they were" answered Sub-Zero. The hokage glared at Sub-Zero trying to see whether or not the man was lying. Thanks to his training, Sub-Zero was able to maintain a calm person and after about a minute of silence Hiruzen sighed.

"This could work out I suppose," thought the Sandaime, "The council shouldn't complain too much since Naruto is remaining in the village and Naruto would be overjoyed to finally have a family, even if it is adoption." "Very well," Hiruzen stated, "I shall allow you to adopt Naruto Uzumaki. All that you must do is fill out some adoption forms and become a citizen of Konoha, so that you may purchase a house. After all, the boy's current apartment is not big enough for Naruto, your partner, and yourself."

"How does one become a citizen of the village?" asked Sub-Zero, who was relieved to finally be finished with this uncomfortable late night meeting, but kept his nonchalant profile.

"You must live in the Village for a certain number of years before you can obtain a citizenship or you will need to become a Konoha shinobi" answered Hiruzen.

"What must be done to become a village shinobi and what work does it entail?" asked Sub-Zero, who wasn't too psyched about becoming a shinobi for another group.

"There are two ways, first is to attend the academy here for a few years until you graduate. There you will learn how to" Hiruzen stopped suddenly noticing the "get serious" look in the cryomancer's eyes, and decided to jump straight to the second option. "The second option is a method that was created by the village's second hokage as a way to incorporate any willing shinobi quickly into our ranks. It has only been used ten times before and no one has ever fully succeeded in it."

"My companion and I shall strive to be the first one's if it will give Naruto a stable life" stated Sub-Zero. In the back of his mind, the Lin-Kuei was confident that this challenge would be simple for him and Sonya compared to fighting against Shao Kahn's forces.

"I can tell that you have a strong determination in helping Naruto. Let's just hope that you are as powerful as you look, and that your partner is strong as well." Hiruzen couldn't help but smirk, since the warrior in front of him had no idea how difficult the "second option" really was. The hokage then looked at the clock in his room and saw that it was close to midnight. "It is getting late, for now you should just fill out the adoption papers; I'll prepare the Nidaime's task for you and your friend to attempt tomorrow. One of my anbu spec ops will escort you to the testing ground when it is ready" explained Hiruzen. "Do you have any further questions?" asked the Sandaime, who was glad that this meeting was almost over so that he could go to bed.

"No" stated Sub-Zero.

"Good, now if you'll just follow me then I'll get you those adoption forms, since my secretary has most likely gone home by now. The hokage led the new "father" and possibly new leaf ninja, out of his office and towards the village's archives to retrieve the needed documents.

Chapter 6

Sonya arrived at Naruto's apartment and opened the door to find it a complete wreck. The wooden floor was cracked up and splintered; the room's wall paper was coming off, clothes, garbage, and dirty dishes were scattered throughout the room. "This disgusting even for a hardened military woman like me, and what the hell is that smell." Thought Sonya, while trying to keep herself from gagging in thinking that it might upset Naruto. The spec ops lieutenant looked down to see a carton of milk that was spilled all over the floor and judging by the large "chunks", she could tell that it has been there a long time.

Sonya felt the young blond that she had been piggy backing shift slightly, as he had fallen asleep on their way to his home after giving her just good enough directions. "Better, put him to bed" thought Sonya, and she weaved her way through the debris that littered the apartment. She eventually made her way to his room and lay the sleeping child down on his bed before covering him up. Sonya left the room to find Sub-Zero sitting on the living room's couch, which he had apparently cleared and looked at her as she closed the bedroom door. She then noticed the large stack of papers that lay staked on top of the coffee table which the cryomancer had also cleared off. "What are those" asked Sonya, as she couldn't take her eyes off of the stack.

"The adoption papers" answered Sub-Zero, who sighed at the two and a half foot stack of paper work which lie on the table before him.

"Ah, shit" gloomed Sonya, as she walked over to the couch and sat next to the cryomancer. She pulled out two pens from one of her jacket's pockets and handed one to the Lin-Kuei and they started working on the stack of forms.

Sonya suddenly awoke to find herself lying in a bed with the covers pulled over her. At first, she thought that it had all been a dream, but then saw a bright yellow blotch through her half opened eyes. When her eyes fully opened and adjusted to being awake, Sonya saw a still fast asleep Naruto next to her. The lieutenant shot up from the bed, but was careful not to wake up the boy. When she did she almost tripped over something and looked down to see her shoes. The blond wondered how her boots ended up next to the bed, but was thankful that she was still fully dressed other wise and put them on, before standing up to leave the room.

After exiting the bedroom, the military woman noticed her fellow earth realm warrior sleeping on the couch. She then remembered what had happened last night. They had stayed up until nearly three in the morning filling out papers before she had fallen asleep. Sonya couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Lin-Kuei warrior, when she realized that he must have been the one who put her into the bed. "Well, well, the ice master really does have a beating heart. Wait until the others her about this, especially Johnny and Smoke." Sonya joking thought to herself before deciding that doing that would be to cruel to the ice user, since it would probably destroy his reputation if anyone found out that he wasn't the "cold as ice" warrior that everyone had thought he was. Her eyes then drifted over to the coffee table and saw that all of the papers were now in the finished pile that they had made yesterday. "Wow" thought Sonya, "there was still about a third of the papers left when I fell asleep. He must have stayed up all night finishing it up." Looking around, Sonya decided that she might as well make the apartment livable and began to clean.

Three hours had past, and it was now almost noon. Naruto had left for the shinobi academy about two hours ago. This caused Sonya to become a little distressed at having to tell the still sleeping Lin-Kuei, that he wouldn't be the one training Naruto when he awoke. She knew that training the kid was the whole reason that he was here and after hearing about the academy, then he would probably want out of the mission, as he would feel that he wouldn't be needed.

Sonya smirked at her accomplishment of having finally finished clearing the apartment floor and kitchen counters. "Well, it was a complete pain in the ass, but someone had to do it." Exclaimed Sonya, as she went to go and relax on the couch, but heard someone grunt when she jumped over the couch and plopped down onto it. The spec ops woman turned her head to see a now awake Sub-Zero glaring at her.

"That hurt" stated Sub-Zero, and he covered his legs that Sonya was sitting on with ice.

Sonya sprang up from the couch as her butt suddenly felt like it was frozen. "Dammit" yelled Sonya, "couldn't you have waited for me to get off before giving my ass frostbite."

"Couldn't you have looked before you sat down" countered Sub-Zero calmly, but Sonya could tell that he was smirking beneath his mask. The two shot glares at each other and looked ready to fight when they heard a knock at the apartment door. Sonya slowly walked to the door, as she didn't want to give the cryomancer an opening.

As the door opened, Sonya saw a man dressed in a black over coat and a porcelain cat mask with three green marks painted on either side of its face that resembled cat whiskers. "Are you the one known as Sub-Zero's, partner?" asked the man.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Sonya asked, as she glared at the man out of suspicion.

"He is one of the hokage's anbu, correct?" stated Sub-Zero, and he received a confused glare from his fellow warrior. "I will explain to you on the way" the Lin-Kuei said. He then hefted the now wrapped up, stack of adoption papers and walked towards the anbu. "We are ready" informed Sub-Zero, and the three began down the apartment complex's hall.

Chapter 7

They arrived at an open field surrounded by forests a half hour later and Sonya saw the hokage, or she assumed he was, since he matched the description that her ice shinobi companion had given her during his explanation about his meeting with the hokage yesterday. Behind the leaf shadow were six others and each one looked odd to her.

On the far left was man with short, spiky, white hair, he had his leaf ninja headband pulled down over his left eye, and wore a dark blue mask that covered up the left half of his face. He seemed to be more interested in the orange book that he was reading than her or her companion as they approached the group. Next, was a man who had thick eye brows and had black hair which was in a bowl cut style hair cut. This man seemed to be the most excited among the group as her stared at the two warriors, thinking that they looked like they would be strong new rivals. The last person on the left, was a man smoking a cigarette, with short, black, spiky hair and a beard, he also wore a sash near his waist that had the kanji for "fire". He smirked at the newly arriving duo and thought that they both looked pretty strong.

On the far right there was a woman who had long spiky brown hair, slited pupils, and red markings on her cheeks. She gave the two a very animalistic type grin, similar to what a predator would do when they see a good meal. Her grin revealed elongated canine, which only seemed to increase her feral appearance. Standing next to her was a blue and white wolf looking dog. The dog was missing his/her (though Sonya highly doubted that it was a girl), left ear and wore an eye patch which covered its right eye. The next person on the right was a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, she had purple hair that was in a spiky pony tail. She wore a tan overcoat with a fish net suit underneath, an orange mini-skirt, and shin guards. This woman stared at them with a large toothy grin, which somewhat reminded Sonya of Naruto, except the grin also seemed to have a malicious intent behind it, and it caused Sonya to become wary. The final person on the right, as well as of the six was a "large" man who had long red hair, purple curved markings on his checks, he wore samurai type armor, that had a rope tied around his waist, and had the kanji for "food" on his armor's chest piece. This shinobi seemed to be the only one who was taking the new comers possible power into consideration.

As the two Earthrealm warriors reached the group, the anbu who had escorted them, took his leave and he hefted the bag of papers, which Sub-Zero had been carrying, over his shoulder before disappearing. The hokage looked completely shocked as he saw the huge stack of papers being taken away.

Finally, the hokage shook off his surprise and began to address the two that stood in front of him. "Welcome, today the two of you will partake in a trail, which hasn't been attempted since the Nidaime was still in control. Be aware, that this method of becoming a leaf shinobi has only been attempted a few times before and that no one who has attempted it, has ever completed it to its maximum achievement." The Sandaime exclaimed, before taking a breath. "In this challenge each one of you will face off against three of my jounin. The rules are simple, if you can survive against the three of them as they're using an average amount of power for at least three minutes, then you will be given the rank of chunnin. After those three minutes have passed, the three jounin will fight you as if you were a true enemy. If you can withstand them for another two minutes, then you will be given the rank of jounin. If you do not last at least three minutes against them, then you will have failed the trail. Do you both understand this?" asked the hokage.

Both Earthrealm warriors nodded and Hiruzen continued his briefing about their test. "Now, before we begin I shall introduce the jounin that I have selected as your opponents for this endeavor" stated the fire shadow, as he gestured at the ninja behind him. "Starting from your left is Kakashi Hatake," and the man who had been reading the book looked up and nodded before going back to the book. "Might Guy," and the bowl cut shinobi gave a thumbs up, as his teeth shined and everyone sweat dropped from it. "My son, Asuma Sarutobi," and the smoking guy gave a friendly nod towards the warriors. "Choza Akimichi," and the big guy gave a slight bow to the two contenders. "Anko Mitarashi," the purple haired girl's grin widened as she gave a two fingered salute. "And Tsume Inuzuka, along with her companion Kuromaru," the feral woman licked her upper teeth menacingly, as the wolf glared at them.

"Jesus" thought Sonya, "that wolf looks more tame than his owner." Sonya then realized, that the woman was actually pointing her predatory intent, past her and was aiming it at Sub-Zero, who failed to notice. "Oh thank god" thought Sonya as she mentally sighed in relief. "She wants to kill the Lin-Kuei and not me."

The Sandaime noticed the look of intimidation that the Inuzuka Clan head was giving off. "Oh, and neither of you need to worry about your lives. I've asked my jounin not to severely damage or kill you." Hiruzen stated, as he looked at Anko and Tsume, they both just looked away from their leader and pouted. "Now, I will allow you two to decide on who you wish to fight." With that the hokage walked over to Anko and Tsume, in order to make sure that neither one of them would "accidently" mortally wound the person that they are chosen to fight.

Sub-Zero walked towards Sonya and said "I will let you pick the three that you wish to fight."

Sonya was a little surprised by the fact that Sub-Zero had given her first pick. Shaking it off, she walked towards the group of Leaf Nin, who were once more lined up. Sonya thought over her possible opponents over. "The white haired guy doesn't seem to bad, but that may just be a cover up. Bowl cut is just plain creepy, so he's a no. The smoker guy looks like he's an up-straight kind of fighter, so possibly. The red head looks more stern than the others, so he's probably going to be prepared, I'll probably leave him to the Lin-Kuei. Overcoat girl, she seems kind of malicious and blood thirsty." Sonya mentally sighed again, before continuing her thoughts. "Unfortunately, I already decided on leaving bowl cut, and food guy to the cryomancer, and seeing as how it's either overcoat or," She shivered at the thought of how aggressive the feral woman would be if she was denied her prey.

"I'll choose Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko" exclaimed Sonya, who was mentally high fiving herself for remembering their names.

"Very-well, that leaves Guy, Choza, and Tsume, to fight against Sub-Zero." The Hokage stated, but felt kind of bad for the ice ninja, when his opponents perked up at hearing that they got their desired opponent. The hokage then continued with a slight cough to take his mind off of it. "Once I reach the observation post nearby, we will set off a flare to let you know to begin your match."

As the hokage finished, he disappeared and the leaf jounin each led their opponent for the next five minutes to a separate half of the field. One minute later, they all saw the flare shoot off into the sky and prepared for battle.

**Ha, sorry about the sudden stop guys, especially when the getting was good. I'll try to release the next set of chapters soon. In the meantime keep sending in you reviews, questions, etc, please. I love hearing (or rather reading) what you guys think. So if you've got an account and like this story then please review. Otherwise, I may feel like this story is failing and not continue *evil laughter*.**


	3. Part 3

**The Mortal Kombat character's appearances are from MK 2011.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

Chapter 8

Guy charged towards Sub-Zero and tried to deliver a right hook to his opponent. The Lin-Kuei caught the punch and started to freeze Guy, while he was restrained. The taijutsu master jumped up, swinging his right foot into Sub-Zero's left rib cage and sent him flying. Before he could even attempt to stop himself, Tsume and Kuromaru appeared behind the midair cryomancer. Tsume sent her nails straight into Sub-Zero's collarbone; while Kuromaru bit into his leg. Suddenly, their victim became ice and the duo started to freeze over but used a fang-over-fang attack to break the ice off of themselves.

"What the hell was that" asked Tsume, still recovering from the sudden counter by the ice user.

"Ice clone" answered Sub-Zero. Tsume turned around just quickly enough to see her opponent standing behind her; before he said "Ice slide" and slide forward, slamming into her with his shoulder.

"Tsume" yelled Kuromaru, as he ran towards his now breathless master and tried to attack her assailant.

"Ice coffin" the wolf's target whispered before falling backwards and disappearing into the ice covered ground. While, Kuromaru was protecting his partner until she got back on her feet; another fight was taking place across the field.

Sonya was dodging Asuma's non chakra covered trench blades, along with Anko tossing a kunai at her every time Sonya lost her footing against Asuma. "Dammit, this is really starting to piss me off." Sonya yelled as she pressed a button on her gauntlet which sent a beam straight at Asuma. He managed to block it, but the blast sent him several feet backwards.

"What was that? Some kind of chakra blast." Asuma questioned to himself, before he just barely noticed that Sonya was about to backhand him. Bringing his hands up in an attempt to defend himself. Asuma suddenly got a surprise when she missed him and in instead through some pink powder into his face, blinding him. As Asuma struggled with his now irritated eyes; Sonya charged towards Anko and sent her boot straight towards the snake summoner's face. Anko was able to grab the boot but noticed to late, as a blade that was hidden in the heel, dug into her hand.

"Ah, son of a" Anko had started to yell, but was silenced when Sonya spun, sending her other boot straight into the side of Anko's face. The snake user was sent flying, but before Sonya could appreciate her effective work in taking down two opponents in a matter of seconds, Kakashi appeared behind her and jabbed her in spine. Sonya crumbled over in pain before attempting to sweep out Kakashi's feet, which he dodged and jumped over her. He landed next to Anko and Asuma, who had both recovered from their "minor distractions," and got into fighting stances.

"Shit" growled Sonya under her breath. "I hope that I didn't pick the wrong people to fight." With that thought, she glanced over at her partner's fight.

Sub-Zero had reappeared from his Ice Coffin technique and emerged behind Guy, but was met by Choza, who slammed his bo staff into the Lin-Kuei's stomach. Sub-Zero coughed up some blood; which instantly froze from his breath, as he was sent into a nearby tree. As his opponents charged towards him, Sub-Zero breathed out a mist of ice to cover his recovery.

"You can't escape my senses" yelled Tsume, as she sniffed around the air and found her prey's scent.

"That shinobi with the red hair must have been watching my moves." Sub-Zero stated breathlessly, before he heard someone yelled.

"Found you, fang-passing-fang" and the Inuzuka head, along with Kuromaru came spinning through the still lingering ice mist. Sub-Zero dodged Kuromaru's attack but collided with Tsume's, before he turned into an ice clone and almost froze her again.

As soon as they emerged from the mist; the duo saw their opponent just standing there. "Dammit, would you stop freezing me and stand still you bastard." Yelled Tsume, with a tick mark on her head and Kuromaru sweat dropped from how his partner had lost her focus. As soon as she finished, Sub-Zero used another Ice Slide at Tsume but she grabbed him this time. "Ha" exclaimed Tsume, "you're not going to catch me with that again." He then transformed into an ice clone once more and Tsume began to freeze from contact. She quickly clawed the layer of ice off of her and looked frustratingly at her prey, who stood before her again. "You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Yelled the Inuzuka head before she smirked at an idea that popped into her head, and she reached up to run her fingers through her hair seductively, while turning sideways in order to show off her figure. "After all, you're supposed to make an already hot woman even hotter." Tsume exclaimed, as she emphasized the last word and shifted her hips a bit towards the ice shinobi, to indicate what exactly she was implying.

This made Sub-Zero lose his concentration for a second, from his opponent's boldness. That reaction was exactly what Tsume was waiting for and she launched herself towards her prey in a fang-rotating-fang, but was interrupted when Guy launched Sub-Zero into the air with a kick to the jaw. Just as Guy was about to leap into the air after him; Tsume collided with Guy almost shredding him to pieces with her technique. While the Lin-Kuei was still in the air a now giant Choza, who had used the Multi-Size Technique to become huge, slammed his hands together in hopes of simply immobilizing the Lin-Kei. He then, became uneasy when he felt something crush between his palms.

Choza opened his hands to and saw only ice dust emerge from his attack. "Oops, I may have over done it" stated Choza, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Tsume and Guy, who the Inuzuka clan leader had beaten up for getting between her and her prey, looked up at their companion. Guy and Kuromaru looked a little shocked, while Tsume was furious.

"What the hell Choza, you not only killed my prey but you reduced him to dust" yelled the Inuzuka head with fire surrounding her, at being denied her kill for the second time because of her teammates.

Chapter 9

Sonya watched as Sub-Zero was crushed by a now giant opponent. "Guess I did pick the right people to fight after all." Thought Sonya, and she saw that he opponents were also distracted by the event.

"Well that's no fun" pouted Anko, "the ice guy dies and there's no blood to come out of him."

Kakashi sighed at his ally and asked, "You remember that we aren't supposed to kill them right?"

"Oh right, guess I forgot" exclaimed Anko and she started laughing, while the other's fell over.

"Was she seriously going to kill me?" thought Sonya, as a green flare went off to signal that three minutes have passed and she had made it to chunnin rank.

"Alright" yelled Anko, "Now we don't have to hold back anymore."

"Yeah you're right" said Azuma, who brought up his trench knives and surrounded them with charka. Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal a black and red eye, which he called the sharigan. He also began to charge up an electric blast into his hand. Anko bit her thumb to where it bled and did some hands signs before, she threw her hands to the ground, causing a large cloud of smoke to appear. As the smoke cleared Sonya saw a giant snake, with Anko one top of its head, and the snake charged towards the spec ops girl, who turned and ran.

"Stay alive, stay alive, stay alive" thought Sonya frantically, as she ran away from the giant snake, as well as, Kakashi and Asuma.

Meanwhile, Guy and Tsume watched as Choza completely froze after returning to his normal size and they noticed a newly reformed Sub-Zero behind him.

"Ahh shit, Ice Clone" growled Tsume, just remembering about the ice user's technique.

"His ice won't put out the flames of youth" yelled Guy. "Charka gates one through four open" and Guy began to be surrounded by a vortex of charka as his skin turned red. Guy suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Sub-Zero, who replaced himself with an ice clone which shattered from a kick that Guy sent at the clone's rib cage. The real Lin-Kuei appeared in the sky, but was sent straight into the ground, as Guy appeared behind him and used the Reverse Lotus technique. As soon as Sub-Zero slammed into the ground Guy followed with a drop kick, which made a large crater in the ground.

Once the dust settled, there was guy with his heel digging itself straight into Sub-Zero's stomach and an unconscious, if not dead, Lin-Kuei lying motionless underneath him. "Holy shit Guy, we weren't supposed to kill him" yelled Tsume, down to a still unmoving Guy, before she noticed an ice sword stabbed through the taijutsu master just to the left of his stomach. Guy's power suddenly dropped, as Sub-Zero pushed his neutralized opponent off of him. Tsume noticed that the cryomancer had turned his stomach into ice, as it healed the crater that Guy had made from his kicked and turned back into his normal stomach.

Tsume stood motionless, as she felt like she was now the prey and watched the new "predator" walk towards her. Suddenly, Guy jumped towards his opponent with his sword wound still bleeding and tried to punch the Lin-Kuei. Sub-Zero turned on his heel before using Ice Slide to ram his fist into Guy, which caused some of Guy's ribs to break, before grabbing the Taijutsu master's head and head butting him. This caused Guy to fall backwards while clutching his head before hitting the ground unconsciously.

Sub-Zero then turned around to shoot a glare at Tsume. "Holy shit" thought Tsume, "he's powerful, he takes control, and" .The Inuzuka head's eyes wandered to Sub-Zero's torn up ninja outfit from the multiple attacks that he actually took damage from, she stared at his muscular and battle scarred physic. "and he's got one hell of a body" thought Tsume as she blushed hard, before she could realize it and try to stop it. Deciding that it was already too late, she resumed her thoughts, "I swear to Kami, that if he isn't already taken, then I'm definitely going to have him. He'll make a perfect replacement for my old wuss of a husband." Growled Tsume as Kuromaru noticed this and interrupted her train of thought.

"Pay attention Tsume. I know what you're thinking and to be honest I agree with you. He would make a good companion for you, as well as, a strong father figure for Hana and Kiba, but for now he's our enemy" said Kuromaru. When his partner heard this she nodded to him and they charge towards their opponent who had made it out of the crater and stood before them.

The snake summon fell dead to the floor, as Sonya walked towards Kakashi and Asuma with an unconscious Anko in her hand by her opponent's tan overcoat's collar. "Dammit" muttered Sonya, under her breath. "I had to use a large blast in order to stop that snake from eating me alive. While it worked, the blast almost completely drained my gauntlet's battery."

Asuma smirked, "this woman's interesting. She took out Anko and her summon while also grazing us with that beam." Asuma stated, as he looked down at his half burnt right leg.

"Yeah, but it looks like that attack drained a lot of her energy." Kakashi informed his ally, as they looked at a barely conscious Sonya.

Sonya started to fall forward a bit, but was able to catch herself after letting go of Anko. "Son of a bitch" muttered Sonya, "the backlash from that attack really did a number on me."Asuma and Kakashi started to run towards their stumbling opponent, but were stopped when the third flare went off, to signal that the trial was over.

Anbu appeared and gathered up Anko and Sonya, who became unconscious from her exhaustion after seeing the flare go off. "Well, looks like she made it to jounin." Asuma, couldn't help but smirk as he said this and he put a new cigarette into his mouth after putting out his now depleted one.

"Yep, and so did her partner" stated Kakashi, when he looked to the other decimated half of the once grassy field.

When the last flare went off and some Anbu arrived, Sub-Zero made a quick gesture with his hands and Choza became unfrozen. Tsume smirked at this but fell over from her exhaustion and was caught by Kuromaru. "Thanks Kuromaru" said Tsume, as she regained her footing and stood up. "Thanks a lot for the fight; we'll have to do it again sometime". The Inuzuka head stated to the Lin-Kuei before she gave him a two fingered salute and jumped away with her companion. While the Anbu gathered up Guy and Choza; Sub-Zero returned to the field's center to find the Hokage with Kakashi, Tsume, and Asuma.

"Did Sonya survive the trial" asked Sub-Zero, who was a little surprised at not seeing his fellow warrior.

"She passed same as you, but she doesn't have the same stamina as you so she's unconscious right now" explained Asuma. Who saw a little relief on the cryomancer's face, since he wouldn't have to raise Naruto alone and be the nice parent.

The Sandaime coughed to get his new leaf shinobi's attention. Once the Lin-Kuei turned to him, he said "congratulations Sub-Zero, you and your companion Sonya Blade, are the first ones to become jounin through this method. Now if you will follow me, our doctors will heal all of you up and then outfit you and your partner with the appropriate shinobi gear." The Lin-Kuei nodded, and the five of them headed towards Konoha's hospital, which was fairly close to the field.

Chapter 10

The academy bell rang as the students left their classrooms in order to meet with their parents and walk home with them. Naruto was overjoyed at finally having someone to walk home with and quickly ran out of his class, with his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, right behind him.

"Ah man, just wait until you guys meet them. My dad is a super powerful ice shinobi and my mom is really pretty, and caring, but can be deadly, if you make her mad." Naruto exclaimed happily, as he remembered the night before when his mom threw a leaf chunnin straight through a building just because he called her a name.

"Yeah yeah, you told us a hundred times Naruto. Jeez, how troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru, who was still half asleep from the nap he had taken in class.

"Aw come on Shikamaru. If we're nice to Naruto's new parents, then maybe they'll buy us some free dinner for having been friends with him." Choji suggested, while eating a bag of chips.

"Man Choji, is food really all you think about?" snickered Kiba.

"Mostly, why?" asked Choji

"Uh never mind" answered Kiba, who sweat dropped from Choji's forward answer.

As they exited the school, Naruto scanned the crowd for his new parents. When he couldn't find them, he returned to his friends. "They aren't here" muttered Naruto, who felt like he had been betrayed again.

"Don't start crying Naruto, they're probably just late. Jeez, you're so troublesome" complained Shikamaru, while he rubbed the back of his head lazily.

"Actually, my mom isn't here either" stated Kiba, as he sniffed around the area trying to pick up his mom's smell. "In fact, I don't think that any of our parents are here."

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Shikamaru and Choji; the latter coughed up some of the food that had been in his mouth from his outburst.

The four began to run around the area, frantically searching for their missing guardians. Suddenly, they heard someone yell, "Hey dog breath," and the group looked to see Ino walking towards them. She grabbed Kiba by his shirt's collar and ordered, "Use those canine senses of yours to find my dad."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so forceful." Exclaimed Kiba breathlessly, after Ino released his shirt and sniffed the air. "He's not here either" stated Kiba, as he started to look a little depressed.

"What?" Ino yelled, "What do you mean he's not here?"After Ino looked around the group to see their depressed faces and she realized that their parents weren't here either.

They stood motionless for about two minutes; when they suddenly saw Kiba's head shoot up and he yelled, "They're here."

The group of kids looked to see each of their parents, along with two others, enter the academy's courtyard.

The kids watched a blond woman, who was dressed in a leaf shinobi uniform with black high heeled boots on and her leaf forehead protector tied around her right forearm, yell towards the group while waving. "Hey Naruto, sorry we're late."

Naruto ran towards the newly arrived group with the others right behind him. After the kids joined their respective parents and Ino gave her dad a scolding, they all looked at Naruto's new caretakers. Besides the blond haired woman, there stood a man who was also wearing the standard leaf shinobi uniform. He seemed to have added a few changes to it, as he had a breathing mask over his mouth. The man wasn't wearing anything to cover his hair which was short and black. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead unlike his partner and upon further examining him; they noticed that cold air was coming out of his mask every time he exhaled.

"Guys, this is my mom Sonya and my dad Sub-Zero" informed Naruto happily, while pointing to them.

"Sub-Zero? That's a really weird name" laughed Kiba, who was then hit on his head by his mom. "Ow, what the hell mom?" yelled Kiba, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really shouldn't make fun of the guy who just kicked my ass" scolded Tsume. She then received an almost frightened stare from her son, at the thought of his mom getting defeated in a fight.

"Yeah, Sub-Zero is a lot more powerful and cunning than I had thought he was at first and since I underestimated him, I was left frozen for the second half of our fight." Choza laughed, while also being a little embarrassed.

"We're all going out for some barbeque to celebrate, their promotions" informed Inoichi. "I would like to get to know the people who defeated my former teammate so easily."

"That's kind of cruel Inoichi, you don't have to rub it in. I was just caught off guard is all" mumbled Choza, as he knelt down and started dragging his finger along in the dirt.

"Wait, what promotions?" asked Naruto, the other kids looked confused as well.

"Well, in order for us to be able to buy a house here. Sub-Zero and I had to become leaf shinobi and to do that, we had to undergo a trial, that your second hokage created" explained Sonya.

"What was the trial?" asked Ino.

"Sorry guys, but we can't tell you" answered Sonya, who got a lot of disappointed looks. "We passed the test to the fullest extent though, so now we're leaf jounin" Sonya stated, with a smile on her face.

"Awesome" yelled Naruto and with that, the group left the academy's courtyard, while the two new jounin were bombarded with questions by both the kids and their parents.

Chapter 11

The group arrived at Yakiniku Q and went to a room that they had reserved earlier. Their room had two large tables, which were separated by the pathway that the restaurant's servers used. The adults sat around one, while their kids sat at the other.

"Yeah we'll have five servings of the entire menu" Choza told the waitress, with a grin and everyone sweat dropped from his large order.

"Anyway" started Shikaku, "so how is it that you two don't use charka to fight?"

"We have learned fight without it" answered Sub-Zero.

"Could you still teach that ice fighting style that you use? Maybe my son would probably be less of a weakling if he learned" joked Tsume.

"What the hell mom? That's not funny" yelled Kiba, and everyone except for Sub-Zero laughed.

"I'm afraid not" answered Sub-Zero and he received a disappointed look from the Inuzuka head.

"Must be kekkei genkai then" implied Choza, as he devoured the appetizers that the waitress had brought.

"So, what exactly does a jounin do?" asked Sonya, who noticed a sigh of relief from the Lin-Kuei from not having to ask the question himself.

Everyone looked at her dumb founded, even the kids, before Inoichi broke the silence. "You're kidding right? You mean that you became a jounin and you don't even know what they do?" asked the Yamanaka head, as he sweat dropped after receiving seeing Sonya shake her head.

They spent the next twenty minutes, explaining to their new leaf companions about the duties, missions, and requirements, which came with being a jounin. Once they finished, the group noticed that not only had their food arrived, but an entire third of it had already been consumed by Choza. "Damn you Choza, other people need to eat to you know" yelled Tsume.

"Right sorry" apologized Choza, but he didn't stop eating.

An hour later, the adults had finished off their meals and everyone but Sub-Zero, was buzzed from the sake that they had drunk. While the older Ino-Shika-Cho talked to each other about the "good old days;" Tsume leaned into whisper something to Sonya, but it came out in a normal tone because of her intoxication. "Damn Sonya, your buddy hasn't touched his food or sake."

"Yeah, he isn't much for parties or even eating in front of others" informed Sonya and they stared at the cryomancer. He just sat there looking across the room at Naruto, as the kid talked with his friends.

"I'll tell you this Sonya, you really hit a bull's eye with him" said Tsume, as she patted the confused soldier on the back and laughed. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. He's powerful, almost always calm, a quick thinker, and has one hell of a body" explained Tsume, as she emphasized the last part.

Sonya turned red, once she realized what the Inuzuka woman had been implying. "What no, no, it's not like that at all, I mean we aren't even, we are just both adopting him and that's it." Sonya exclaimed in a panic and saw the Inuzuka head get a predator like grin, as she stood up.

"Well then, you won't mind if I take him then" implied Tsume, as she walked over to and sat close to the Lin-Kuei. The cryomancer tried to move away from his new "admirer", but was stopped when she wrapped her arms around his right arm and pulled it close to her chest. The Inuzuka had taken her flak jacket off earlier, when she started to get hot from the sake.

"Mom" yelled Kiba, as everyone had stopped their own conversations to look at the trio after Sonya's earlier outburst. "What the hell are you doing? That's Naruto's dad and besides you've only known him for one day. You can't just claim him out of nowhere."

Tsume tightened her grip on Sub-Zero and stared at her son annoyed. "Why not, I claimed your father didn't I?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah, but you knew him for years" answered Kiba.

"Wait, she "claimed" you dad?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, when she decided to find a mate; my mom picked my dad as the most suitable and made him marry her" answered Kiba in an embarrassed whisper.

"Anyway, he was a wuss and the fact that he was the most suitable among the Inuzuka men is saying something" stated Tsume, who was becoming furious at talking about her former "husband". As she became angrier, her claws began to crack her new target's skin; wait a second, crack? She then, noticed that she was latched on to an ice clone, which had almost completely frozen her while she was distracted. Tsume growled and it scared everyone, not because it was an angry growl, but because it was a lustful sounding one. "Ok, when my prey is strong, smart, takes control, and makes me work for him then," exclaimed Tsume, as she quickly clawed the ice off of her and stood up. "He's hit all of my right buttons. He will be mine" yelled Tsume and she sped out of the restaurant at top speed to track down her future "mate".

Kuromaru got up and started to chase after his partner, before he turned to Kiba. "Better tell Hana to prepare for a new father gaki" stated Kuromaru. He then turned and ran out of the restaurant to track down his partner, who was currently tracking down her newly "claimed" mate.

Inoichi turned to Sonya and suggested, "You'd better go and find your friend before she does. Otherwise it could get, well" the blond jounin paused for a second before saying "messy".

"No problem, he never left" informed Sonya, as her cryomancer ally emerged from the ground in an ice container. "Those ice clones and ice coffin really comes in handy huh" and the Lin-Kuei nodded.

They decided to call it a night before Tsume could return and destroy the restaurant, trying to get her "prize". As they walked back to Naruto's apartment; Sonya suddenly stopped as she remembered her promise to Ayame. After the three turned around and headed to Ichiraku, Sonya spoke up. "What a day, we not only became parents, but also high ranking village ninja, made friends with other powerful leaf nin, and you gained an "admirer." Sonya smirked cruelly as she saw Sub-Zero twitch at the mention of the vicious canine woman. "Speaking of which, I need you to return this to her tomorrow" ordered Sonya. She then, tossed Tsume's flak jacket, which she had left behind when she ran away to find her new Alpha and Sonya had grabbed it when they left the restaurant.

Sub-Zero was about to refuse when Sonya and Naruto sped towards the now close ramen stand."Devil woman," growled the Lin-Kuei and he entered the noodle stand. The night went on as Ayame and Teuchi bombarded Naruto's new dad with questions. Meanwhile, Tsume had collapsed from her being drunk and from exhaustion from running through the village at blinding speeds, trying to find her new "mate". As she lay sleeping, Kuromaru sighed at his partner and pushed her onto his back, before he headed for the Inuzuka compound.

- One day down; two-thousand, one-hundred and ninety to go.

**Alright, the next chapter takes place two years later, at the series beginning. I have decided to change a few things from the original story as I thought that they would be interesting. What those changes are; however, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Also, the Tsume Inuzuka going after Sub-Zero thing expands and don't worry, it's not a romance between the two. Let's just say that the cryomancer gains quite a few more "admirers" during his time in Konoha. Thanks for reading and cya next time.**


	4. Part 4

**The Mortal Kombat character's appearances are from MK 2011.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

Chapter 12

It's been two years since the lightning elder god and the protector of Earth realm, Raiden. Sent two of his warriors, Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero, to the village of Konoha in the Charka realm. Where they adopted the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi and the son of the village's former four hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. The two became jounin of the leaf village after passing a trial that was created by the village's second hokage. Now, they've purchased a nice two story house inside of the village. The first floor has a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a practice room (with training dummies, weights, targets, etc, but nothing to big since they don't want to destroy it). The second floor has five bedrooms, two of which are unused, and a bathroom.

Naruto is still despised and looked down on by most Konoha's inhabitants, but Sonya and Sun-Zero have become respected jounin of the village. Of course, some of the villagers still hate the two for giving the "demon brat" happiness. The ninja test for Naruto's class happened today; unfortunately neither of the blond's surrogate parents were in the village to see the results. They returned that night and went to the hokage's house in order to report in their mission's success. When they arrived; however, the duo were told about a certain even which had occurred earlier that night.

"He did what" yelled Sonya, with fire seeming to erupt around her.

The Sandaime was frightened by her furious gaze and it took him, what seemed like a few hours to respond. "Naruto has stolen a sacred scroll from our village's vault and now we're searching for him but," Hiruzen summarized, while trying to avoid making eye contact with jounin.

"That little shit, when I find him I'm going to" roared Sonya as she smashed her fist into the office's wall, before she jumped out of the newly made hole and sped off, leaving behind her a trail of fire.

The hokage turned to Sub-Zero, who was putting out the fire which Sonya had made from her pure fury. The Lin-Kuei turned to the hokage once he finished and stated assuringly "I'll make sure that Naruto lives."

Hiruzen sighed out in relief and said, "Thank you." With that the cryomancer used his Ice Coffin move to catch up to his still fuming partner; leaving the Sandaime to his "paperwork."

Meanwhile, a now twelve year old Naruto had defeated Mizuki and went to Ichiraku with Iruka before they returned the scroll. "Alright Naruto, open your eyes"

Naruto opened them to see that Iruka wasn't wearing his leaf forehead protector anymore. He then reached up to his head and felt the thing that he's wanted for years. Before he could say anything to his now former teacher; however, he heard someone yell, "Naruto you little bastard". Naruto turned to see his mom with glaring at him with a murderous intent and fire surrounding her, as well as, the very building around her.

Teuchi moved to save his restaurant, while Naruto managed to stutter out. "Hey mom, look it got my leaf hand band. So now I'm a leaf ninja like you and dad.

Sonya reached out and hugged Naruto, which surprised him as she said "That's great Naruto". Then, the hug started to tighten as Naruto started to get the life squeezed out of him and her nails started to dig into his back. "It only took you stealing your village's sacred scroll to get" yelled Sonya and she threw the blond straight through the ramen stand before running after him.

The three stood in silence until Teuchi noticed that the fire, which Sonya had left behind, was put out from a powerful gust of extremely cold wind. They turned to see Sub-Zero enter the restaurant, before he sighed at seeing the damage.

"S-Sub Zero-sama" stuttered Ayame at seeing the man, whom she had fallen in love with a year earlier, arrive. The Lin-Kuei nodded to Ayame, who blushed from it; before he acknowledged Iruka and pulled out a bag of money, which he handed to Teuchi.

"No it's fine, especially after what you've done for us" stated Teuchi, as he rejected the bag. Sub-Zero instead, placed the bag down onto the counter and left after his "family".

"What did he do?" asked Iruka, confused at Ayame's infatuation and Teuchi refusal to accept the money.

"He saved our home" answered Teuchi, as he closed up his shop because of the damages.

Iruka just gave the ramen cooker a blank stare, before he heard Ayame speak up. "Almost one year ago the fire daimyo's son wanted me to be one of his wives. I refused and the son pushed a massive pile of debts on us. One that we wouldn't able to pay off and would cause us to lose our stand, our house, everything. Then, I would have no choice but to marry him in order to get out of the debts. They came in after we found out about this and Sub Zero-sama noticed that we seemed a little distressed. He stayed behind after Sonya-sama and Naruto-kun left, to ask us about it. We told him, he left, and was gone for three months; this was when our dead line was. When the situation seemed hopeless, Sub Zero-sama appeared beaten, bloodied, and exhausted; though he didn't show the last part but we could tell" Ayame stopped, as she began to tear up but also smile.

"Then what happened?" asked Iruka.

"He gave the daimyo's son exactly what was owed" Teuchi answered, as he began to smile. "Of course, the little bastard was persistent. He began naming off more and more outrageous taxes, which he "discovered" that we further owed. Sub Zero just kept handing the daimyo's son exactly what the taxes cost and eventually the boy gave up. Right when he was gone out "savior" collapsed from massive blood loss. The gate guards already alerted some medics after seeing him and they rushed him to emergency care. They saved him, saying that his injuries, exhaustion, and blood loss, would've killed someone normally".

"Amazing, but why did he" Iruka started to ask before he was cut off by Ayame.

"Once he woke up, we asked why he did it and he said that his job was to keep Naruto happy. If we had lost everything and moved away from the village to live in the daimyo's palace. Then, Naruto would lose so of his very few, true friends, as well as, his favorite place to eat" Ayame finished looking ready to cry .

"Yeah, turns out that the reason he was gone for those three months was because, he had gone to the hokage and asked him for the biggest paying missions. They were also the most dangerous, but he did them nonstop regardless and completed them all" informed Teuchi to the completely speechless chunnin in front of him.

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Sub Zero had come to a dead end as the destruction stopped. "Hey Sub Zero-sama" someone yelled and Sub Zero turned to see Hana Inuzuka.

"Hana, I need you to" Sub-Zero said as Hana drifted off in thought.

"Oh Kami, he said that he needed me. Take that mom, I knew that I would win." Hana started to imagine her once proud mother Tsume, knelling down in defeat as Hana walked away in a wedding dress with her arms around Sub Zero's. She then started to blush furiously as she fantasized about their "honeymoon". "So can you use your senses to locate Sonya and Naruto" asked Sub Zero. As he just finished summarizing the situation, and she only managed to catch the last part of it.

"Of course Sub Zero-sama" answered Hana. She sniffed around and found their scent, before she looked up to see Sonya falling down from the sky, with Naruto in a pile driver. Hana didn't have time to move as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It never came and she opened her eyes to see that Sub Zero had seemingly stopped the attack by knocking both of the blonds out before the hit the ground.

"I appreciate your assistance" said the cryomancer, before he jumped away with his two unconscious companions flung over his shoulder.

Hana was taken back by this but, she then smiled and started to walk away remembering the day she first met him.

It had been the day right after the two new comers had become parents and jounin. Sub Zero had snuck into the compound to return Tsume's flak jacket and Hana spotted him. She attacked him thinking that he was an intruder, but he simple dodged Hana along with her companions the Three Haimaru Brothers. He explained his reason calmly while dodging their assault and he showed her mother's flak jacket as proof. Hana apologized and told him that her mom was currently gone searching for her jacket and her new "mate", that she had told Hana about this morning. Sub Zero was going to just leave the jacket and go but Hana, stopped him and asked him to have some tea with her in order to get to know her knew father; if Tsume ever caught him that is.

After drinking son tea together, while watching the Haimaru Brother play, the two had a nice talk. Hana could see why her mother would want him; he was the perfect "Alpha" for any Inuzuka woman. As he told her his story of his and his brothers kidnapping, his brother dying and his search for the killer, how he was hunted by his own clan in order to be turned into a cyborg, finding out that his brother had been resurrected into an enemy, and being betrayed by his apprentice. Hana found herself slowly falling for him, as she listened to his hardships and having to end up fighting against whoever he had considered family.

Just then Tsume appeared and ruined the moment. She yelled out that she "found him" and charged towards the Lin-Kuei. Only to collide with an ice clone and fall face first into the ground below. Hana yelled at her mom for interrupting her moment with Sub Zero, before she could catch herself and stop talking. Her mom turned and looked at her angrily and Hana was about to take it back, but realized that she didn't want to. They got into a fight for the rest of the day arguing over stuff like, Tsume saying that she is closer to his age and that "he" came over to drop of her flak jacket. Hana responded with saying that he would want a young beauty more than her old mom, and that he was persistent in leaving but on leaving before Tsume got there, and that he only stayed because she was insistent on him sharing some tea with her.

Hana snapped out of her thought as she arrived at the Inuzuka compound's front door. She grinned as she thought about how Sub Zero had just asked for "her" help.

Meanwhile, Sub Zero was looking through the kitchen for something to eat after he had put Sonya and Naruto to bed. He had finally found something when he felt a shiver run up his spine. The Lin-Kuei couldn't help but feel that someone or rather three people were thinking "thought" about him. As he cooked his dinner, Sub Zero was trying to figure out who would be thinking of him, but also how a chill could run up "his" spine.

**Yup, as you can see someone is developing quite a "fan club" huh? *snicker* Anyway, keep reading and reviewing people. That's the only way that I can be inspired to type more. Thx for reading and cya later.**


	5. Part 5

**The Mortal Kombat character's appearances are from MK 2011.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

Chapter 14

"Damnit Naruto" exclaimed Sonya, as she applied some first aid cream to the boy's scratched up face. "Why is it that every time your team is given a mission, then you have to try and show Sasuke up. I thought that since this is your third time being mauled by that cat that you would have learned you lesson by now."

Smoke and Johnny Cage, who were sitting across from Sonya, Sub Zero, and Naruto with Raiden, burst out laughing. Raiden appeared earlier today along with these two, in order to check up on Naruto. This wasn't the first time that Naruto had meet the elder god, as he had visited the young jinjuriki last year along with Sonya's commanding officer Jax. That's when they told Naruto about the mortal kombat tournament and why he had been adopted. The young blond didn't really care; however, as he was going to be able to become strong in preparing for it and because he got parents from it. Even though, Sonya and Sub Zero had initially only focused on the mission, they have grown close to Naruto and have gained many friends during these last two years.

Now, they were at Ichiraku in one of the stand's large booths. Sonya suggested that they should catch up over dinner and Naruto was persistent on wanting to show his parent's friends the "wonder" of Ichiraku ramen.

"Shut up you jerks, it's not that funny" yelled Naruto, with a tick mark on his head.

"Naruto, you were mauled by a cat" laughed Johnny Cage. "It's even funnier since you're supposed to be a ninja."

"Shut it you two" yelled Sonya, with a tick mark on her head and the two Earthrealm warriors choked on their laughter.

"So Naruto has become a leaf shinobi and has gained a team as well, good" stated Raiden and the others realized that Sub Zero had been giving Raiden a report while they were arguing.

"Unfortunately, as we do not contain the knowledge his seal; we cannot train Naruto to harness the kyuubi's power. All that Sonya and I can do is protect him and allow him to develop on his own. Perhaps in time, Naruto will either find someone who can teach him or he can learn to teach himself" informed Sub Zero with a sigh.

"No worries dad, I'll become a great ninja by the time the tournament takes by place and I'll beat that arch demon to a pulp believe it" assured Naruto as he gave the cryomancer a thumbs up.

Sub Zero's expression softened a bit and he nodded to Naruto. He then noticed that smoke was staring mockingly at him and the boy. "What?" asked Sub Zero as he glared at his friend.

"Oh nothing; I just never would've seen a "man of ice", to "warm up" to a little kid" joked Smoke. "Ow" he yelled, as Sonya kicked his shin from beneath the table with her combat boot.

"Shut up Smoke; you should be glad that he's not trying to kill you right now" growled Sonya as she motioned over to the still glaring cryomancer.

"Alright, alright, but did you really have to, Ow" yelled Smoke, when Sonya kicked him again.

"Yes" stated Sonya.

Ayame came over to their table balancing six large bowls of ramen on her arms. "Here you are, six bowls of miso pork ramen" chimed Ayame, as she laid everyone's bowls down in front of them. "Compliments of the chief, since you two are friends of Sonya-sama and Sub Zero-sama." Ayame bowed a little, trying to hide the blush that crept up on her face from saying the cryomancer's name.

"Thanks sweet heart" exclaimed Johnny Cage, as he noticed the blush but thought that it was towards him. "What's say that you and I go and catch a movie sometime" asked Johnny Cage, trying to be charming.

Ayame stood up straight and huffed at the glasses wearing perv. "No and the only reason that I don't throw you out of here is because of Sub Zero-sama. So eat your "free" food or else I'm going to charge you." With that Ayame walked away confidently, but then blushed as she realized that she only said Sub Zero was her reason and not Sub Zero and Sonya or Naruto.

Johnny Cage looked shocked at what just happened, while Smoke decided to push the part of the waitress's statement that he had caught onto towards his friend. "So Sub Zero, it seems that you've become quite the ladies man since I last saw you huh?" asked Smoke with a snicker.

"I wouldn't say ladies, but he's definitely got this woman's attention" stated someone who was walking up to the group's booth.

They looked up to see Tsume Inuzuka standing there with a toothy grin on her face as she eyed her desired Alpha. Sub Zero tried to ignore the clan head's intense glare, before he heard another familiar voice.

"Please you old geezer, the only two true woman here are Sonya and I" exclaimed the other voice. A quick glance revealed it to be Hana Inuzuka as she walked up from behind her mother along with Kiba, who seemed distressed at how this was going to turn out.

"Who're you calling an old geezer, you ungrateful little pup?" yelled Tsume. "You're only eighteen, that's almost half his age."

"Everyone would pick a puppy over an old hound" argued Hana, with a tick mark on her head.

"Maybe he's allergic to dogs" suggested Anko, who walked in grinning. "If that's true then, I have my work cut out for me."

Anko had joined the Lin Kuei's "fan club" after witnessing him brutally slaughter some enemy shinobi during a mission that the two had been sent on together. At first it was just how their enemies dropped like flies. Then suddenly, Sub Zero froze the bottom half of one opponent, ripped his upper body off when the ninja was still alive, and then threw it at another one of his horrified enemies (with the now deceased shinobi still pouring blood with his intestines hanging out), she nearly passed out from her massive blush. After that, Anko wanted to go on a mission with the cryomancer whenever she had the chance and every time he brutalized someone then, she had to struggle in order to keep from trying to "jump" her companion.

"Even if he was allergic to dogs, he would trust one more than a snake" growled Hana.

"True, snakes are devious" admitted Anko, as she let the last word slide off of her tongue in a certain tone. "But, being a snake also means that I'm extremely flexible" purred Anko, as she gazed over at Sub Zero, who tried even harder to hide himself. The snake kunoichi's last word caused the other three women to stare at her looking shocked at her forwardness, Kiba was trying to cover his enhanced ears, Johhny Cage spit out some of his ramen broth, Naruto didn't hear her as he was eating too loudly, Raiden tried to pretend that he didn't just hear her, and Smoke stared mockingly at his "shrinking" friend.

As the women argued, Smoke leaned over the table to Sub Zero. "So, it looks like you've been using your time here productively" joked Smoke. "Are you trying warm up you cold body by making them nice and "hot" first?"

Sub Zero was about to conjure up an ice sword to ram through his friend's stomach. When Ayame came back to their booth, balancing Naruto's and Johnny Cage's second servings on her arms. "Here are your" Ayame had begun to say, but then lost her balance when Hana was pushed into her. The ramen waitress started to fall backwards, as the bowls of steaming hot ramen broth fell off of her arms. They were about to pour onto and burn her when she closed her eyes, but didn't feel anything. Instead she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist in order to keep her from falling and heard the broth splash on something, which was followed by a grunt.

Ayame opened her eyes to see Sub Zero holding her as his eyes winced a little. "Were you burnt?" asked the cryomancer.

Ayame felt her face heat up as she stuttered her answer, "n-nn-no, no I'm fine."

"Good" stated Sub Zero, as he stood her up and unwrapped his arm from around her.

"What the hell was that" yelled Anko, Tsume, Hana and Sonya, before she could stop herself.

"Nice job" exclaimed Smoke and he gave Sub Zero a thumbs-up. "You just scored another point."

"I've done that before" mumbled Johnny Cage envyingly.

After, a few moments of silence Sub Zero abruptly said "I'm leaving." He then turned to Raiden and bowed, "It was a pleasure to see you again Raiden"; with that he vanished in a cloud of cold air.

"We shall be taking our leave as well" stated the elder god, as he got up and walked out of the booth with Smoke and Johhny Cage behind him. He opened a portal and said "I will be back next year to check on Naruto's progress;" before he and the other two warriors disappeared. Everyone eventually decided to go their separate ways after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Naruto didn't see his ice conjuring adoptive father until he was setting out with his team on their first real mission. When he arrived at the village's front gate; Naruto saw that his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were talking with Sub Zero. After Kakashi and their alcoholic employer appeared, Team 7 set off while waving good bye to the Leaf's "Living Blizzard", as people decided to name him.

As his adopted son and his team left on their first real mission as bodyguards. Sub Zero couldn't help but feel that their employer was hiding something. He finally decided to follow them, despite it being against his nature, in order to make sure that Earth realm's hope wouldn't be killed at the age of twelve.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, my writer's block still isn't completely gone. Anyway, the next chapter is just going to be a summary of the wave arc from Sub Zero's point of view. Also, I'm going to make Haku a female because honestly, male Haku was just a stupid idea. I'm actually going to change up the story a bit from here on out; mostly keeping some characters alive, while letting others still die off. Feel free to ask me questions about that and don't worry about some evil mortal kombat characters not having shown up yet as they will soon. After all, it's kinda hard to ignore two of your enemy's warriors disappearing for two years, huh? Lol anyway, thanks for reading and cya next time.**


	6. Part 6

**The Mortal Kombat character's appearances are from MK 2011.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

Chapter 15

"God damn it" yelled Sonya, after she finished reading the message that Sub Zero had asked the gate guards to give to her. "That bastard, who the hell does he think he is just running off on his own? It's not even a mission either; he just has a bad feeling about some damn old drunk." After almost completely wrecking their apartment; Sonya finally decided to go and cool off the way that she usually has for the past two years, drinking.

As she walked down the street, everyone could see that the blond was pissed and decided that it would be best to avoid her wrath; everyone except for one. "Sonya" yelled Guy, with a toothy grin on his face as he sped down the street towards his taijutsu rival. "That dangerous aura around you is just begging to be brought out. If that happens then we can have a full powered fight of the century."

"Shut it, bowl cut" roared Sonya, as she drove her fist straight into Guy's stomach when he almost reached her. "I'm not in the mood for this crap today."

"That attitude is completely lacking of youth" claimed Guy, as he shakingly stood up. "We must jog around the entire five times on our hands, to reignite your youthful spirit" exclaimed Guy.

Sonya was about to beat the childish leaf jounin into the ground, when she saw his team show up. "Jeez Guy-sensei, couldn't you have slowed down even a little bit for us?" asked Tenten, completely breathless from having to chase after her team's leader.

"No way Tenten, Guy-sensei's fiery spirit can't be dimmed down, even for his students. So we must kindle our spirits until they burn as brightly as his" claimed Lee.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Lee" stated Neji.

"That's so hurtful Neji" mumbled Lee, as he crouched away from his team mates gloomily.

"Hurtful, but true" snickered Sonya. Guy ran over to his sad protégé and started to give him a speech in order to lighten his mood. "So how have you two been?" asked Sonya, as she turned towards Neji and Tenten, who were sweat dropping at their team mates.

Tenten immediately perked up and turned to Sonya with a smile. "I'm great Sonya-sama; in fact I've just finished developing my Twin Rising Dragons technique."

"That's great, you'll have to show me some time" exclaimed Sonya and the young fuinjutsu user gleamed at the comment. Guy introduced his team to Sonya and Sub Zero after they were assigned to him last year. After watching a sparring match between her sensei and his "taijutsu rival"; Tenten decided to that Sonya would be one of her idols. Since the blond was a strong woman like Tsunade and decided that see would do everything that she could to impress her new idol. "I can't do it now though, cause I need to get a drink."

"How come, Sonya-sama?" asked Tenten, noticing that something was bugging her hero.

"Yes, you seem very distressed" stated Neji, "You usually only drink if there is a celebration or you're angry about something."

"Damn" muttered Sonya with a smirk. "I forgot how observant you Hyugas are. Yeah I'm pissed off because Sub Zero went after Naruto and his team on their first real mission to the land of waves, because of a feeling he had."

"I'm sure that Sub Zero-sama's perception is accurate. Otherwise, I don't believe that he would follow it" suggested Neji. Sub Zero had earned the Hyuga clan's respect when discovered and informed Hiashi about the Kumogakure plot to steal a Byakugan, the night before Hinata's attempted kidnapping. He then gained even more admiration by not interfering, since it was a Hyuga clan matter.

"Yeah I know" Sonya admitted, "But it still pisses me off. Anyway, I'm going to get going before those two finish their hug and decide to start bugging me again" stated Sonya. She walked away from the two genin, who were sweat dropping at their hugging team mate and sensei.

After a few minutes, Sonya reached the sake bar as Kotetsu and an unconscious Izumo were leaving. "Oh, hey Sonya-sama" said Kotetsu.

"Hey Kotetsu, what happened to Izumo?" asked Sonya staring at the unconscious chunnin.

"Well, we got our first leave of being gate guards in a long time and decided to celebrate" explained Kotetsu, while scratching the back of his head embarrassed at how their idea had turned out. "Anyways, I'd better take him home before he wakes up. Izumo is kind of a violent drunk." He whispered and nearly jumped when Izumo hiccupped.

Sonya sweat dropped at conscious chunnin's reaction and said "Well, good luck with that," before walking past them and into the sake bar.

Meanwhile, Sub Zero watched as Naruto and Sasuke competed against each other in a training exercise. It required channeling charka through your feet in order to do things like stand on water, or in this case climb a tree. As Naruto fell from the tree onto his face; Sub Zero thought back to earlier when team 7 had fought against Zabuza. The Genin had done surprisingly well against the missing Kirigakure jounin level ninja and one of the seven swordsman of the mist at that. But while Sub Zero was glad that his feeling about Tazuna was correct; he was now uneasy about the mist anbu that had taken Zabuza away.

"I don't believe that they would only send one anbu to retrieve someone like Zabuza. Also, why hadn't that mist kunoichi assisted in the fight against her target; but the thing that's bugging me the most is that her amount of skill only matched a chunnin level shinobi, not above a jounin like an anbu would normally be" muttered Sub Zero to himself. "At any rate I should continue to observe them and only reveal myself if they truly need my assistance." Then, Naruto slipped once again and smashed face first into the ground below. Sub Zero sighed and continued his thoughts. "Though, I wonder if he'll need my help before a battle. He looks like he's getting more damaged then when he fought yesterday."

**Chapter 16**

Sonya groaned as she awoke from a hangover of having drank too much sake the night before. "Damn it, why did those two have to turn me into an alcoholic" muttered Sonya, as she gazed around their house and saw that she had fallen asleep on the living room couch. "Aw well, at least that bridge is supposed to be built on just a few more days and they'll be home soon so that I can kick their asses."

"Hah, that's the spirit" exclaimed someone else. Sonya looked to see that it was Anko, who was raiding their fridge. "Just make sure to tell me when they come back; I wanna kick that ice ninja's as to. Also you have a lot of dango in here; you don't mind if I take some do you?" asked Anko, as she close the fridge hold two boxes of dango in her hand with one of the skewers in her mouth. She stopped and looked at Sonya, who was staring at the snake kunoichi with a shocked and pissed look in her mouth. "What?" asked Anko, she set down the boxes and started eating the dango that was in her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" yelled Sonya.

"Ah, would you mind keeping it down; my head hurts?" asked Tsume, when she stood up from behind the couch holding her head.

"Please, for once I completely agree with you mom" stated Hana and she emerged from the house's training room holding her ears to.

"I bet it's worse with you clan's enhanced hearing though" said Kurenai with a yawn, as she walked down from up stairs.

"What the fuck happened yesterday?" asked Sonya groaning.

"Well, Kurenai and I were planning to have a girls night out and we ran into Hana who was looking for her mom. We found her in the sake bar but, she didn't want to leave. So we all just started drinking with her, eventually you came in and we all got wasted. We were having fun until, these wandering mercenaries tried hitting on us and we completely destroyed them; getting kicked out of the bar for it" explained Anko with a snicker at the last part, while chowing down on the boxes of dango in front of her.

Kurenai became annoyed and swiped the boxes away from Anko; who then tried to take them back but, the genjutsu master was able to keep them just out of her reach. "Come on Kur, don't be like that I'm hungry" whined Anko.

Kurenai tossed the stack of boxes to Hana and when the Inuzuka caught them then, the snake kunoichi started to chase her around the house. "Damn it Kurenai, what the hell?" yelled Hana, as she frantically ran from her purple haired pursuer.

Everyone laughed and Kurenai decided to continue where Anko had left off. "Anyway, you decided that since Sub Zero wasn't here to convince the bar owner to let us back in. Then we should go to your house since you had some emergency sake in your fridge. We drank it all and everyone fell asleep; of course, I was the only one sober enough to actually sleep in a bed." Hana then, slipped on an empty bottle and the boxes went flying into Tsume's hands. Anko turned tackling the confused Inuzuka head and the two started fighting.

"Hey, would you mind not destroying my house? Sub Zero would kill me if he came home and the house was ruined again" yelled Sonya. Anko jumped onto the couch next to the irritated lieutenant with the last dango box triumphantly in her hands.

"Ha" laughed Anko, "none of you can keep me from my precious dango." Before she could eat the sweet rice balls; however, Sonya swiped the box out of the purple haired woman's hands. "Hey" yelled Anko and she lunged at the blond, trying to get her breakfast back.

"Sub Zero would also kill me if I let you eat all of his dango" yelled Sonya, as she pushed Anko away with one of her free hand.

"Wait, since when did Sub Zero-sama start liking dango?" asked Hana, when she finally recovered from her fall.

"Anko kept dragging him to the stand and he eventually got started to like it" answered Sonya.

Said woman stopped her struggling and cheered, "Sweet, Sub-sama and I have another thing that connects us; our love of dango."

"Sub-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"Yep, that's my nickname for him. It hasn't really caught on yet but, it's only a matter of time." Anko stated leaning backwards, as if victorious about something.

"Anko I swear, sometimes you can be such an" Kurenai started to say but was cut off by a now recovered Tsume.

"Idiot" Tsume yelled and head locked Anko, pulling her behind the couch and started to beat on the snake user. This continues for the next hour with Tsume and Anko fighting, Sonya yelling at them, Kurenai trying to contain the situation and Hana rubbing her head from annoyance and a hangover.

"What was that?" asked Sakura, who was watching her two team mates continuously fall down.

"I don't know, maybe an animal" suggested Sasuke, not really caring and Naruto crashed onto his face again; causing everyone to laugh.

Meanwhile, Sub Zero was speeding away from the genin trying to hold back his sneezes. "Damn" thought Sub Zero, "who the hell keeps talking about me?"

**Chapter 17**

Sub Zero watched the battle between Naruto, Sasuke and Haku intensely. He was interested in the young ice using kunoichi and admired her ice mirror technique; even though it was making a pin cushion out of Naruto and his team mate. Sub Zero told himself that he would only interfere if Naruto was seconds from death. The young shinobi only had minor wounds though, even if there were many of them. Suddenly, a large amount of red charka started to flow out from between the mirrors. Sub Zero recognized this power to be what was contained within adopted son and used Ice Coffin to move quickly.

Naruto charged towards Haku enraged and was about to straight through the ice mirror in front of him. In less than a second, Sub Zero popped out of the ground and stopped Naruto's fist. The enraged genin tried to punch this newly appeared obstacle, only to get his other fist caught and then be instantly frozen over.

Haku was too shocked to even breathe; as the massive charka had appeared, almost killed her, and then was put out in only a few seconds. Her savior then, laid the frozen boy down and sent a quick, precise pulse through the boy's body, which instantly unfroze the now unconscious blond. "Are you injured?" asked the man, not even turning to look at stunned kunoichi.

Haku snapped out of her trance and answered, "Oh uh, y-yes I am; but, you are you?"

"I'll explain when you awaken" he stated.

"When I" Haku started to say, before the man disappeared and Haku was knocked unconscious with a blow from behind on her neck.

Sub Zero caught the collapsed Haku and laid her down next to Naruto. "I'm sorry but, you shouldn't be awake to see what is about to occur" the Lin-kuei stated and looked to the mist covered pathway on the bridge.

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to clash on the bridge completely unaware of the new appearance until the silver haired ninja was about to kill the mist swordsman with a lightning blade. Just as the final blow was about to be dealt; a hand reached out and stopped Kakashi's attack. "Huh, Sub Zero" said Kakashi, once he saw who had stopped him. "What are doing here?"

The lin-kuei released Kakashi's hand and turned to Zabuza. "This fight is over, there is no longer a reason for it" stated Sub Zero.

"What are you talking about leaf nin?" asked Zabuza, after he noticed the newly arrived person's fore head protector.

"Dispel your mist and you will see" answered Sub Zero.

Zabuza was hesitant at first, but then noticed the serious look in the man's eyes and dispelled it. Once he did, the mist swordsman saw Gato with a small army of thugs behind him. "Gato, what are you doing here?" asked Zabuza growling.

Gato laughed and said, "I knew that you wouldn't be able to hand it. So I brought a little, assurance."

"You bastard" yelled Zabuza and he was about to charge towards the smirking businessman, before Sub Zero held out a hand. "What are you?" the shard teethed shinobi started to ask.

"You're in no shape to fight them and will most likely die if you do" stated Sub Zero. Zabuza was about to say that he didn't care, but the cryomancer continued before he could speak."I'll take care of his guards for you if you just rest for now."

"Alright" agreed Zabuza with a smirk that now made Gato's disappear.

Sub Zero nodded and charged towards the opposing group who charged towards him as well, once their boss gave the signal. The town people arrived a few minutes later only to find that a single man surrounded by frozen and un-frozen body parts. Some of the parts were still dripping blood or had its intestines spilling out, which made many of the newly arrived people gag or look away. The man turned to look at them and everyone flinched at his gaze. He then turned and looked elsewhere; they followed his gaze to see a beaten Zabuza stabbing Gato with a kunai that he was holding in his mouth. Gato fell backwards off of the bridge and Zabuza slowly began walking over to the still unconscious Haku. The stranger walked away from the remains and met the tired swordsman over by his apprentice.

"Did you save her?" asked Zabuza, looking to the ice user.

"Yes" answered Sub Zero, who was tending to Naruto's needle wounds.

"Thank you" said Zabuza.

"She has great potential, you're lucky to have someone like that so loyal to you" stated Sub Zero, as he remembered about his former apprentice, Frost.

"Yeah but, I'm not the who's going to be able to help her achieve it" admitted Zabuza. He looked at the cryomancer, who now started to tend to Sasuke's injuries nearby and asked, "could you take Haku back with you and tell her that I want her to become stronger and have actual life?"

Without even looking at the swordsman, Sub Zero said "Tell her yourself, you're in no shape to leave on your own. So you'll have plenty of time to tell her while you're recovering." Zabuza was about to argue, but feel unconscious before he could say anything.

"Are you going to make it a habit of knocking people out?" asked Kakashi, looking at the cryomancer who was standing behind Zabuza.

"Considering the people that I find myself surrounded by, most likely" stated Sub Zero. He then motioned to the villagers, to help him in carrying Naruto, Sasuke, Haku and Zabuza.

**Yup, Haku and Zabuza survived their battles. One thing that I have to say is that a lot of people have been saying that since I'm following MK 2011's story, then Sub Zero never trained Frost. I'm using their appearances from that MK game, so Sub Zero still trained Frost. Now, I'm not going to say exactly where in the MK storyline this takes place; so just bare with me with this and just enjoy the story. Anyway please review, I'm not getting enough comments from you guys and I would love to her your opinions. Thx for reading and cya next time.**


	7. Part 7

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

**Chapter 18**

It's been a week since the battle on the bridge and everyone has recovered, with the exception of Zabuza's arms which were still torn up, but healing. They all sat around a table in Tazuna's house eating breakfast and conversing with each other.

"Listen dad" said Naruto, "not that I'm not glad that you stopped me from killing Haku, but why were you following me. It's kinda embarrassing, to have your parent have to watch over you on your first real mission."

"Naruto, he did save us from that mob of thugs" stated Sakura angrily at Naruto. She turned to Sub Zero, "Don't listen to him Sub Zero-sama. We really are grateful that you saved us."

"So you're Naruto's father?" asked Haku.

"Adoptive, but yes; I adopted Naruto along with a friend as a personal promise to his parents." Sub Zero explained, using the lie that he had stuck to during his time in this realm.

"I see" said Haku thoughtfully, "maybe I can come and visit you guys sometime?"

"Actually Haku" interrupted Zabuza, "I want you to go with them back to their village."

"What" everyone, but Sub Zero yelled.

"What do you mean?" asked Haku.

"I mean that I want you to go with and train under Sub Zero. He can probably adopt you and give you a real family" stated Zabuza.

"But, what about you?" asked Haku, looking concerned.

"I'm a missing nin, so I won't be able to go with you" answered Zabuza and Haku looked even sadder.

"Don't worry; this way you can master your clan's ice jutsu, be able to live your life and maybe we can even meet up every now and again when you go on missions."

"Are you sure?" asked Haku, now looking a little happier at the idea.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" assured Zabuza, with a slight smile.

Haku sprang towards her guardian and hugged him tightly. "Thank you" cried the ice kunoichi into the swordsman's shoulder. Everyone smiled at the scene, before Tsunami came in carrying breakfast and pointed out that some of Zabuza's wounds had reopened from the sudden embrace. Haku let go of the mist nin and they looked to see that his bandaged arms were becoming red with blood. Zabuza started to laugh at this and the room's other occupants did to, while Tsunami moved to fixed the wounds.

After packing up her things, Haku left with the leaf shinobi across the Great Naruto Bridge, while waving good bye to Tazuna and his family.

"So Naruto is Konoha a nice place?" asked Haku, after they reached the other side of the bridge.

"Sure it's really nice" answered Naruto with a smile, but then went gloomy when he said. "The people are nice to, depending on who you are though."

"Is something wrong?" asked Haku, concerned about how the young energetic blond had suddenly become depressed.

Sub Zero placed his hand on Haku's shoulder and said, "It's complicated; I'll explain it to you later."

"Oh, ok" said Haku, but she continued to look at the gloomy genin until he cheered back up a few minutes later.

The group arrived at Konoha and after telling the guards that Haku was his guest; they proceeded to the hokage's tower. "I see" said the Sandaime, after the group had explained everything that happened to him. "So, you want to take Haku on as your apprentice Sub Zero?"

"Yes" confirmed the lin-kuei, "but I also wish to have her as my daughter."

This shocked everyone in the room, until Naruto started jumping up and down yelling. "Alright, now I have a sister. My family just keeps growing."

"Very well" stated the hokage, "you will need to fill out some legalizing documents then."

Hiruzen called in his secretary who came in with her usual smile. "Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"Could you please take Sub Zero to the village archives? He needs to get the necessary adoption papers for Ms. Haku here" explained the Sandaime.

Of course lord hokage" answered the secretary, before she turned to the cryomancer, "follow me please."

She turned to leave the room and Sub Zero started to follow her, but stopped short and looked over his shoulder to the group. "Naruto" said Sub Zero, "can you take Haku to the house? I'll be home by dinner."

After he left, the group left the hokage's office and after they said their good byes; Naruto and Haku walked to his house. Inside they found Sonya cleaning up and she was about to yell at their lin-kuei roommate, but stopped when she saw that he wasn't there. "Hey Naruto, who's that?" she asked, pointing to Haku.

"Oh this is Haku, dad's adopting her so she's going to be living with us" answered Naruto and Haku gave a polite bow to Sonya.

Sonya suddenly snapped the broom that she had been using to clean in half. Haku and Naruto felt like slowly backing out of the house and running to warn Sub Zero. Before they could, the two felt a breeze of cold air and turned to see the Lin-Kuei standing behind them, holding a stack of papers.

"Dumb ass" yelled Sonya, as she through the broken handle of the broom through the ice-user's skull. The stack of documents fell to the floor as an ice clone shattered on the floor. Sonya spun on her heel and kicked her companion in his head with her shin. This time, the actual Lin-kuei flew into the living room and the pissed blond charged towards him with her fist drawn back.

As their parents fought, the sweat dropping Naruto and Haku decided to pick up the papers and walk up the stairs. "Are they always like this?" asked Haku.

"Not always, their actually really nice" answered Naruto, not really caring about the violent crashes from down stairs. "When it's time for dinner, then you'll see." They walked upstairs; which had four rooms on each side of the stairs. Naruto explained that two of them were bathrooms and six were bedrooms. Three of the bedrooms were taken, with the other three being guestrooms. Of course, one of the rooms were being used for storage. The two entered the room directly to the left of the stairs.

"Wow" stated Haku, after seeing the room. It looked really inviting with the sun shining through its opened curtains. The room had a bed, desk and small table by the bed; not much but Haku was happy that it seemed so nice and comforting.

The fighting down stairs stopped and they heard Sonya call up to them. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Alright" answered Naruto.

Haku smiled gently at her new life, deciding that it would be both inviting and interesting. Dinner was uneventful and Haku found that Sonya was actually pretty nice when she wasn't angry. After dinner; however, Sub Zero was the one to become angry once he found out that Anko had eaten his dango and that Sonya had been kicked out of a sake bar.

**Chapter 19**

"Good again" ordered Sub Zero and Haku formed some hand signs. An ice dagger formed in her hand and she threw it at one of their training room's straw practice dummies. It impaled into the target's left shoulder, but shattered a few seconds afterwards. "Excellent" stated Sub Zero, "If you are able to keep those shards within the wound, then it will cause further damage and pain to your enemy."

"Thank you, sensei" huffed Haku, completely out of breath from practicing for the last few hours.

Sub Zero was both concerned and proud at seeing his apprentice/daughter, looking so exhausted from the training. "Let's take a break for lunch and then we'll continue your lessons" stated the Lin-Kuei.

Haku looked up to her master/father and nodded with a smile. The two proceeded to the kitchen and decided to eat something easy to make, instant ramen. While they we're waiting for their lunch to cook Haku asked, "I wonder how Naruto's chunnin exam is going?"

Meanwhile, Naruto just watched as Kabuto was taken out by a sound shinobi when a loud laughter filled the room. Everyone looked and found that the sound was coming from a ninja who was sitting on a desk from across the room. She was sitting with one her legs on top of the other and staring across the room with joy in her eyes from watching the struggling Kabuto. Naruto should've been mad at this woman if it wasn't for the fact that she looked amazing. She looked to be about fifteen and wore a completely pink shinobi outfit (just imagine the outfit that real life ninja had normally wore except pink instead of blue or black), with a mask pulled over the lower half of her face, she had her shirt opened half way down to show off her large bust, elegant black hair, tan skin and wore a sound forehead protector. The only thing that might have been unattractive about her was her orange slited eyes.

As Kabuto was taken out of the class the woman spoke, "My, that was very amusing if this much suffering is inflicted before the exams even begin then I can't wait to see what happens next." Her voice sounded very childish which matched the age she looked, but not her body. Sakura, Ino and almost all of the other girls in the room looked ready to tell her off before one of her team mates, who were standing on either side of her spoke up with a voice that boomed with authority.

"Lady Mileena, perhaps we should take our seats. I believe that the exams are going to begin soon." This kunoichi looked about seventeen and was seven feet tall, wearing a red ninja outfit and a large white coat, had horns growing out of her head, black hair that only covered the middle of her head, orange eyes and had her arms crossed in front of her.

The beautiful kunoichi pouted, "Oh alright, Scorpion be a dear and find me a seat will you." The shinobi on her other side who wore a black and yellow, skeleton looking ninja outfit with a hood and mask covering his face and bright yellow pupiless eyes, who looked to be about sixteen nodded. He walked over to the very back, middle seat of the classroom where an Iwagakure shinobi was sitting and picked up the boy by his collar before he threw him straight through the classroom door. "What the hell is your problem" yelled one of the boy's teammates.

"Leave, now" ordered Scorpion and the two took off, grabbing their injured partner along the way.

"Thanks Scorpion" exclaimed Mileena, "this seat is perfect. It's in the back so I don't have to listen to the teacher's boring speech and closest to the door." She took her seat just as the instructor Ibiki appeared and the first part of the exam began.

When the exam ended, the rookie nine decided to get some dinner to celebrate and invited Rock Lee's team to join them. When they got to Yakiniku Q they over heard a pair of leaf shinobi who were exiting the restaurant. "Man, that hot pink wearing chick can really chow down" exclaimed one of them.

"Yeah, I don't even think that the Akimichi eats that much" stated the other one.

"What" yelled Choji, "no one eats more than an Akimichi." They entered the the barbeque place to see the three from the exam testing room. The group saw that the two shinobi really weren't kidding when they saw the massive stack of dishes on the table and floor, due to the lack of free room and the pink wearing woman was practically absorbing the food.

"Wow" muttered Ino, "she really can pack it down huh." The others just nodded, watching the huge amounts of food seem to disappear beneath her mask.

"Hey lady in the pink" yelled Choji, "I wanna challenge you to an eating contest."

The woman stopped and looked over the challenging shinobi. "Heh, and just when I thought that none of the people on this village had any meat on them." Mileena stated, while shooting a predatory look at Choji. "Alright kid and if I win then I get to eat." Before she could finish, Scorpion covered her mouth with one of his hands knowing that she was going to that if she won then she was going to eat the "large" kid who was challenging her.

"If she wins then you'll have to pick up our tab" suggested Scorpion.

"Deal" agreed Choji and the other genin looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right Choji?" asked Tenten. "I mean, you'll have to pay for both yours and her food. You might go broke."

"I don't care and I won't lose" stated Choji stubbornly. "I'm an Akimichi, my pride won't allow me to lose. Besides, she's already a ton of food so she won't last long."

"Whatever Choji" said Shikamaru lazily, "we'll be sitting over there then if you need us."

"Um, why don't you two join us?" asked Hinata to Scorpion and the large kunoichi.

"We have to remain at Lady Mileena's side and this could be a good chance to learn about this village" suggested the tall ninja in a whisper to her companion.

"Very well" agreed Scorpion and they all walked over to a large side table while Choji and Mileena moved to the large center table for their contest.

After they sat down, Ino was the first to speak up. "My name's Ino Yamanaka by the way and I know that your name's Scorpion from earlier, but I still don't know your teammate's name."

"My name is Sheeva" introduced the large kunoichi.

The group spent the next half hour introducing themselves, telling the two sound shinobi about Konoha's popular locations and asking them questions; while Choji and Mileena caused anything that was brought to them to disappear within seconds. "So, is your name really Scorpion or is that just a nickname?" asked Kiba.

"It is not my real name, but I don't like to disclose my true name." explained Scorpion.

"That's just like Sub Zero, huh Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Scorpion's eyes widened at the mention of his rival's name. Sheeva leaned over to him and whispered, "We've found them." Scorpion gave a slow, serious nod before he stood up suddenly.

"I apologize, but we must return to our hotel now" said the black and yellow clad warrior. Ino was about to ask why when the two walked out of the restaurant with Scorpion grabbing Mileena out with him.

"Aww," whined Mileena, "but Scorpion I'm still hungry."

Choji cheered, "Yeah that means that I won. Good thing to, I was actually almost full.

"Um, actually Choji you may want to look again" suggested Tenten sweat dropping.

Everyone looked to see that Mileena's pile of plates around the table was twice his amount. "What" yelled Choji?

Meanwhile in a nearby alleyway; "So you've found Sub Zero's location?" The voice of Shao Kahn boomed from the green crystal on Scorpion's gauntlet that Shang Tsung had created as a means of communication with his search team.

"Yes" answered Scorpion, "they are staying within the Charka Realm."

"What do you wish of us father?" asked Mileena, "Can I have this village as a tasty little snack while we look for them."

"No, remain in cover until Orochimaru's plan is put into effect" order Shao Kahn. "Until then, find out what they are doing here."

"Yes emperor" the three warriors exclaimed.

"See you guys tomorrow" the group heard Sakura say and they turned to watch the group of their new "friends" separate. Scorpion eyes were drawn to the spiky blond known as Naruto.

"You sense their energy on that boy to?" asked Sheeva and Scorpion nodded.

**Chapter 20**

"Alright guy, hand over your earth scroll" ordered a lock genin; while his teammates snickered.

"Man, it sucks that your teammates aren't here right now huh" exclaimed one of his friends. "Beat you're shitting yourself righ"

He never finished as their "victim" threw a sharp kunai looking object that was connected by a chain. "Come Here" roared the sound nin and he sent the speared shinobi towards him with a swift yank on the chain. When the terrified boy reached him, Scorpion pulled one of the small swords from his back and slashed the kid's head clean off of his shoulders.

"H-hh-holy sh-shit" screamed the team's kunoichi and she spun on her heel to run, but ended up running straight into a portal that closed up. Seconds later, another portal opened up sideways in the air and a bloody/barely fleshy skeleton fell out.

"What the fuck" yelled the last member? He looked back to Scorpion in horror to see that he was now inches away. The Shirai Ryu put his hand in front of the lock shinobi's face and released a blast of fire that scorched him to the bone within seconds; leaving nothing but an on fire skeleton.

Sheeva, with a pair of severed arms in her hands and Mileena, with blood dripping onto the ground from behind her mask appeared. "Well, that was entertaining" exclaimed Mileena.

"Yes, the only groups that will be proceeding in the Chunnin Exams now are the Kazekage's children, Orochimaru's sound group, the rookie nine and another group that was able to avoid Mileena because of her feasting" informed Sheeva.

Scorpion shot an irritated look at the Outworld heir. "Aww, don't give me that look Scorpion. It makes you look less tasty" whined Mileena. "Besides the only reason that I let them go is because the Lighting shinobi that I was snacking on looked so much more appetizing than a weirdo in a green jumpsuit with big eyebrows. Of course, his bun haired and white eyed friend didn't look half bad, but I wasn't able to catch them before they reached the tower."

Before he could respond, Scorpion looked over at a branch to see the snake sannin sitting there. "I have finished my business here. I'll signal you when your chance to confront Sub Zero and Sonya Blade opens up" he informed.

"Good" stated Scorpion and he ripped the yellow crystal from his other gauntlet before crushing it in his hand. The black and yellow ninja was engulfed by a yellow light; when it faded, he was now back to his normal age, size and outfit. The other two did similarly with their orange and pink crystals, before they left the area to await the "sound kage's" signal.

**Chapter 21**

It was time for the Chunnin Exam Finals and Hiashi along with his daughter, Hanabi sat in their clans reserved seats. "Watch closely Hanabi, as a true Hyuga will soon emerge victorious from these exams" said the Hyuga head and his daughter nodded, intent on watching every move that Neji was going to make against the Uzumaki.

"Ha, yeah right Hiashi" laughed Sonya, who was standing nearby on a public staircase. "There's no way in hell that Naruto is going to lose to your jerk of a nephew; especially after what he did to Hinata."

Hiashi sighed, "Why must you be so loud and un-respectful Ms. Blade?" asked Hiashi, not even glancing at the woman, while he felt Hanabi grip his sleeve in discomfort from the woman.

This pissed Sonya off and she almost snapped back at Hiashi if Sub Zero hadn't walked up and pushed her to continue down the stairs to their seats. "Sub Zero-sama" exclaimed Hanabi, letting go of her father's sleeve and hugging the Lin Kuei. After Hinata's kidnapping was avoided thanks to the ice user; Sub Zero had become a highly respected and regular visitor to the Hyuga compound. He became friends with many clan members both royalty and branch, especially Hiashi's family. Of course, after a while the council started to think that he was after the clan's secrets and maybe even the Byakugan despite his initial deed. This ended with Hiashi actually scolding them and with most of the clan behind him; the council had to actually apologize to the Lin Kuei.

"It is good to see you Hanabi" stated Sub Zero, as he rubbed the young girl head. "I apologize for my ally's behavior Hiashi, but she does have a point. Naruto will not give up after what happened to Hinata even if his charka gets blocked."

Hiashi smirked at this, "Yes I've heard of your adopted son's stubbornness and endurance. I'm sure that it will be an amusing fight."

"You know Hiashi, my offer still stands" informed Sub Zero.

Hiashi's smirk faded and he looked down with an uneasy look. "I know" he said.

"Just remember Hiashi, she's your daughter not the council's" stated Sub Zero, before he gave Hanabi one last pat on the head then walked down the stairs leaving a happy and waving young Hyuga with her grimacing father.

"What did you mean by your offer still stands what offer?" asked Sonya.

Sub Zero sighed, "After what happened with Hinata; the council wants Hiashi to put Hinata into a branch and give future Hyuga leadership to Hanabi saying that Hinata's kind soul made her a lost cause."

"Are you an idiot?" yelled Sonya, "The council is a lost cause, I agree with you and I would be thrilled to have such a nice girl at the house but she's in love with Naruto and us adopting her would just make them being together awkward ."

Sub Zero was about to say something when someone yelled, "Hey don't go calling Sub-sama an idiot blondie." The duo looked to see Anko with Kurenai and Haku sitting a few rows down.

"Shut it Scales" yelled Sonya, "don't make me kick your ass."

"Whatever" exclaimed Anko and she let a toothy grin onto her face. "Sub-sama, I saved you a seat."

The sweat dropping ice user followed his fuming partner down to the row. Kurenai noticed his discomfort and moved over to allow him to sit between her and Haku; while Sonya sat on Haku's other side (from left to right it's Sonya, Haku, Sub Zero, Kurenai then Anko). Sub Zero gave her an appreciative nod, as the two had become close friends; since she was practically the only woman over sixteen who wasn't trying to get "uncomfortably" close to him. "Aww come on Kure-chan, I wanted to sit next to Sub-sama" whined Anko, before she glared at her friend. "You're not going after him too are you?"

Kurenai blushed lightly at her friend's accusation. "N-no, I just wanted to sit next to my best friend is all" she explained.

Anko stared at her friend for another minute before she accepted the excuse. "Good, because I already have the two dogs and ramen girl as competition; course that doesn't matter though since you've already fallen for me. I mean we're both ruthless, cunning, strict, sympathetic for the blond gaki and have a love for dango; right Sub?"

"Did you say something Anko" asked Sub Zero, who had been talking to his apprentice ever since he sat down.

Anko stared in disbelief at him; while Kurenai giggled at her. "It's not funny Kure-chan." Right after that, the hokage gave the starting announcement and the finals began.

**All right, big fight coming up guys and not Naruto vs. Neji or Gaara, but fire vs. ice. Any questions that you may have feel free to message me for answers, I won't bite (well not over the internet anyways). As for some predicting questions; no Mileena or any other MK characters will not be going after Sub Zero except for maybe Sonya, but I'm still thinking about that. As for Kurenai; well I'll let you guys decide that one, but if I don't get many no's then she probably will and Asuma will just be her childhood friend or something. Thx for reading and cya next time.**


	8. Part 8

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

**Chapter 22**

"Begin," Naruto charged towards Neji with his fist brought back, but when he sent it forward the Hyuga prodigy caught it. Naruto was instantly replaced with a log that had an explosive tag on it. Neji just barely dodged the explosion and only caught minor burns, but was caught off guard when Naruto appeared behind him and sent the Hyuga flying with a right hook.

"I can see that Naruto has created his own version of one of your moves" stated Kurenai to Sub Zero.

"Yes, I usually replace myself with an ice clone but Naruto substituted that with an explosive tag" explained the Lin Kuei with a smirk behind his mask. "I have to admit that I sometimes forget how intelligent he is."

Neji used his Byakugan to avoid another incident like that, but was then side blinded by Naruto. He caught the blond's punch when a kunai shot out his opponent's sleeve. The kunai cut Neji's cheek as he was just barely able to dodge it.

"I'm guessing that the weapon concealing came from you" asked Anko? Sonya just smirked as Neji as the kunai had an explosive tag on it that exploded right behind the Hyuga and it blew him straight into Naruto's knee and then received an uppercut to his jaw.

Sub Zero was enjoying the surprise of the stadium's other spectators when he suddenly felt a familiar presence. "I have to go and check on something really quick."

"What" asked Kurenai?

"Sorry, it's personal" explained Sub Zero and he disappeared using ice coffin.

The presence fled once the Lin kuei had begun his chase and the two ran all throughout Konoha before Sub Zero ended in the leaf's sewer system and lost the trail. "Damn, where did it go" growled the cryomancer?

"Right here" called a voice and a familiar chained spear flew out towards the surprised ice user. He just barely dodged the attack when a blast of fire engulfed him. Sub Zero quickly froze and shattered the flame; he turned to see Scorpion approaching him from the darkness. "Scorpion, why are you here" asked Sub Zero?

"Shao Kahn was wondering where you and the army woman went. So he sent us to discover your location" explained Scorpion. "I must admit that this is a most peculiar realm that you've decided to settle in."

Sub Zero glared at his rival, "So now that you've found me are you planning to kill me. If so then I cannot allow that; I still have things that I must look after here."

Scorpion's eyes narrowed, "Do you mean the blond boy with the spiky hair?"

Sub Zero visibly flinched at this, "He is not involved in this."

"You're right he isn't" stated Scorpion, "but you are." Scorpion launched a massive fire ball and Sub Zero through up a wall of ice to block it. As soon as, these two attacks clashed; the two shinobi charged at each other, one surrounded by flame and the other instantly freezing everything around him.

Meanwhile back at the Chunin Exam stadium, they were now down to the final match before the semi-finals. The winners had been Naruto, Temari from Suna and Shino by forfeit, now all that was left was Sasuke vs. Gaara of the sand. This match was intense, but seemed close to the end as the Uchiha charged towards a partially unprotected Gaara when suddenly, the arena's floor suddenly exploded in a blast of fire; which sent the two competitors flying into opposite walls of the arena and another figure straight into the air.

"What the hell" yelled Sonya, as she covered her eyes from the flame? When the fire died down a little and the figure landed on the ground; everyone looked to see that it was the village's cryomancer. "Master" yelled Haki, as she jumped towards the seemingly injured Lin Kuei.

Sub Zero saw his adopted daughter rushing towards him. "Stop" he yelled. A yellow and black figure shot out of the smoke with a small sword that was covered in flames. Sub Zero summoned his ice sword and the two clashed in a huge blast of fire and ice.

Sonya stared at the newly appeared figure and cursed under her breath when she got a clear view. "Scorpion, what the fuck is he doing here."

"He's not the only one, nor the one that you should be worrying about" exclaimed a deep female voice. Before Sonya could turn, a fist slammed right into her right side and sent her flying into one of the stadium's pillars. Kurenai and Anko tried to attack the figure, but more large arms came out of the attacker's large robe and restrained both kunoichi. Haku looked back to the stands and noticed that most of the stadium's occupants had fallen asleep. Two men who turned out to be sound nin attacked the young ice user, but she was able to dodge both enemies; summoning ice daggers to kill them.

Sonya struggled to stand after the blow when she saw her assailant's hat and robe be taken off by her other two hands that were not restraining the leaf jounin. "Sheeva" muttered Sonya, "what the fuck is she doing here?"

"You should really be more vigilant army girl" Mileena said, as she appeared next to the still struggling blond and stabbed one of her sai into the woman's hand, impaling it into the pillar.

"Ahh, fuck" yelled Sonya. Guy charged towards Sheeva once he say his friends in danger and the four armed woman threw her two captives straight into Sonya. Luckily, Haku was able to catch both woman mid-air, but was then met by Mileena who sent the young girl into the down into the arena's ground with a side kick.

Sonya looked around and noticed the chaos around them. Sound and Sand nin were popping out of everywhere, attacking everyone who wasn't caught in the genjutsu. "Thank god Kurenai taught us the basics" thought Sonya, as a Suna shinobi appeared in front of her only to have his target's heel sent into his eye. Mileena and Sheeva; who was able to throw Gai to another side of the stadium, jumped down into the arena's fighting ground and Sonya used this opportunity to yank the sai out of her hand; which disappeared once she did, and followed the two Outworld fighters.

When she reached the ground, Sonya felt as if she was being burned alive and getting frostbite at the same time. The entire field had been either encased in ice or consumed by fire, as Sub Zero and Scorpion were going all out against each other. Some Anbu; seeing as how they couldn't reach the hokage, jumped to protect the three injured kunoichi, but were being torn apart by the two enemy warriors. One was quite literal as his skin was torn right off of his body and Mileena was making a snack out of another black op's neck. Sonya ran towards her allies when a sand nin jumped in front of her. The kunoichi swung her kunai at the blond, but Sonya dodged, grabbed her attacker with her feet, lifted the woman in the air and then Sonya tore the sand's upper and lower body apart with her legs.

Anko, Kurenai and Haku, seeing all three of these brutal kills stared in horror. "Holy shit" exclaimed Anko.

"I know, just what kind of world did they come from" asked Kurenai?

"If I wasn't probably going to be killed, then I would be so turned on right now" stated Anko.

"Anko" yelled Kurenai and hit her friend on the head.

"Ow, Kure-chan that hurt. You're supposed to be attacking them" whined Anko, who pointed to the approaching group of enemy nin, now that the defending anbu were dead.

Sub Zero was clashing blow for blow with his Shirai Ryu rival, when he saw his apprentice and friends. As Scorpion sent a blast of fire at his opponent, Sub Zero dodged using Ice coffin. The Lin Kuei reappeared in front of his friends and grabbing an enemy by his eye sockets, he then ripped the person's skeleton out leaving only a heap of skin, blood and intestines behind. The invading shinobi stepped backwards in fear, "Stop this invasion and returned home" ordered Sub Zero. "If you don't then I will be much more merciless then I was with your friend here." They ran in terror, only to be consumed by fire from Scorpion; who landed before the cryomancer.

"Having people that you wish to protect has given you a weakness Sub Zero" stated Scorpion. "Now which do you choose, your life or this pitiful village?"

"The village" answered Sub Zero almost immediately. "This place is no threat to Shao Kahn. I won't allow another person to die because of me, now leave."

"I cannot" said Scorpion. He pulled off his mask and breathed a huge blast of fire straight towards his four enemies. Sub Zero blocked the fire by erecting a huge wall of ice, but much of the flame was able to go past it. Scorpion controlled the fire and had it recombine, then turn around to attack the three kunoichi from behind. Haku tried to create an ice shield to protect them, but Sub Zero saw that she wouldn't be able to be form quickly enough and jumped past them. He met the flames head on with a blast of ice from his hands. It didn't last long as the Lin Kuei was still tired from creating the wall that blocked the initial blast, but it did last long enough for Haku's ice shield to be ready. The hell fire covered Sub Zero, who lessened the burns by surrounding his body in ice and the girls were successfully protected by the shield.

Sub Zero's charred body collapsed to the ground after the fire had died out as Scorpion appeared next to him, "You see Sub Zero, having people to protect makes you weak. It would be too shameful to kill you now; however, our final fight must be at our best without distractions. So I shall leave you here; not only because our fight is over, but because our business here is concluded as well." Scorpion explained when he saw Orochimaru's jutsu on top of the kage's seats disappear.

As soon as Scorpion left in a short burst of fire; Haku rushed to her Sub Zero's side in tears at how badly injured her surrogate father had become. Kurenai looked at the burned cryomancer and asked, "Just how powerful are these people?" When she didn't get an answer from her friend; the genjutsu mistress looked over and saw that Anko was unconscious with her face red and a large amount of blood coming out of her nose. "Seriously Anko" said Kurenai sweat dropping, "Do you really have to do that every time someone is brutally killed." She glanced over to the skeleton and pile of remains; "Then again, that attack was extra brutal."

Meanwhile, Sonya flew across the field and crash into the arena wall. The blond coughed up blood from her collapsed lung, broken ribs, cracked skull and smashed limbs. All she could do was pull herself into a sitting position once she had hit the ground and watched helplessly as Mileena and Sheeva approached her.

"Well well, that was rather disappointing" stated Mileena in a mocking fashion. "I would've expected you to have put up a better fight, what with all of the big talk that you usually do."

Sonya smirked, "Shut up you ugly bitch. If you wanted a good fight then try fighting me one on one or without civilians in the way."

Mileena kicked her victim in the stomach with her heeled shoes causing the military girl to cough up more blood. "Enough back talk you stupid Earthrealm trash" yelled the pink clad woman, as pulled out a sai. "Now die!" Mileena threw her arm towards Sonya's chest only to be stopped mid way by someone.

"Sorry, but as her commanding officer I can't allow that" stated Jax. "Ahh" cried Mileena, as Jax started the crushed her arm with his biotic limb. Sheeva moved to save her future queen, but was stopped when a hook sword appeared around her throat.

"Relax, she's not gonna die" said Kabal, "at least, not yet anyway. Now surrender or lose your head."

A spear chained spear was suddenly thrown at Kabal and he lept off of Sheeva's back to dodge it. The ground beneath Jax erupted in flames, but the army major was able to jump away just in time. "Enough" yelled Scorpion. "Our business here is finished. We will now return to Outworld."

"What" asked Mileena? "But we've almost killed the blond."

Scorpion narrowed his eyes at the "princess" and summoned a portal behind them. "Do you really wish to disobey Shao Kahn's orders?" Mileena huffed, but followed through the portal regardless and the three disappeared.

Sonya smirked at Jax, "Sorry sir, but I kinda got my ass handed to me."

"Don't worry about it" said Jax. "You didn't die so you'll still be able to fight again."

Sonya looked at the masked fighter, "Good to see ya again Kabal, is Stryker here too?"

Kabal gave a slight laugh, "Yeah he's helping out the villager's with those snake summons."

"Really how" asked Sonya.

"Rocket launcher" answered Kabal and Sonya just nodded, before passing out from her injuries.


	9. Part 9

**I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

It's been a depressing week in Konohagakure, the Sandaime Hokage was killed, some of the village was destroyed by the snake summons and many Leaf shinobi were killed in the surprise attack. For Naruto; however, this week's been extremely draining. Not only did he lose the first and one of the few people who treated him kindly, but both his adoptive parents lay in the hospital with severe injuries. Inside one of the hospital's rooms lay; Sonya and Sub Zero were trying to recover from their intense injuries. Sub Zero was covered in bandages from head to toe and had a small sheet of ice forming over him in an attempt to reduce his burns. Sonya had multiple parts of her body either bandaged or covered in a cast, as she had most of her bones broken.

Naruto and Haki each sat in a chair between their guardians beds; waiting tirelessly for either one to wake up. The two sat in complete silence with Haku having dark circles beneath her eyes from having barely slept and Naruto still heavily wrapped in bandages from his fight with Gaara. Naruto finally decided to speak after two hours of complete silence since the medical staff had left. "You should get some sleep Haku; you know that mom and dad wouldn't want you to be exhausting yourself over them."

Haku sighed, "I don't really; I mean I've only been with the three of you for about three months and for most of that time everyone's either been busy or injured. So actually I barely know anything about either of them."

Naruto smiled a bit, "Well if you're going to be living with us then we can't really have you being uninformed. So if you wanna know something about them than now would be the best time to ask."

Haku sat silently for a minute before she spoke up. "Alright, what is Mortal Kombat?" Haku asked, turning around to face her now little brother. "I was only given a small explanation on it before" Haku paused, "this."

Naruto scratched his head a little annoyed. "Ah man Haku, if you wanted to know about that then you should've gone to the meeting that Raiden had with the others last week."

Haku frowned a little, "I'm sorry."

Naruto noticed his sister's frown and instantly smiled again. "I was just kidding; you don't have to get so down about it." Naruto waited for Haku's frown to disappear before he started his explanation. He told her about Mortal Kombat, both of their parents' pasts, how they first met and what he was destined to do in about three to four more years."

When Naruto finally finished it was now late in the afternoon and Haku sat completely speechless over what she had just heard. After she was able to fully register everything that she had just heard; Haku was finally able to ask the blond her next question. "Isn't that a lot of pressure for you? I mean, with having such a big burden placed on you then you must be straining yourself in training for it." Haku's expression suddenly darkened, "Besides in order to win against the arch demon you're going to have to use the Kyuubi and I've seen how the villager's look at you and what they say about you. So if you use it to win the tournament, then won't that just confirm what the villager's think about you being the demon yourself?"

Naruto smiled at his sister's concern thinking about how lucky he was to have gained people who care so much for him; especially after the ten years of hell that he had to go through specifically around his birthdays. The young blond suddenly smiled as he remembered the first birthday that he spent with his new parents.

It was Naruto's eleventh birthday and the birthday boy was walking home from eating a special dinner at Ichiraku. Sonya and Naruto talked happily about how the young blond had actually eaten seventeen large bowls; while Sub Zero simply watched the two and smirked at how much fun his "son" had. He personally had to spend much of the time being hounded by Tsume and Hana (no pun intended) and asked question after question about his likes by an infatuated Ayame.

Unfortunately for the trio, a mob of villages and ninja were planning an ambush on the demon, despite his two guardians. The two had been able to protect Naruto from attacks since they adopted him, but the demon haters weren't going to let the person who killed their families get away scot free on this "spiteful" day. When the three reached an intersection then the mob relieved themselves. Sonya and Sub Zero made a protective perimeter around the boy and were able to fend off the attackers until a single kunai was thrown into the young blond's right arm.

The entire area instantly went quiet from the sound of metal piercing flesh until a dark presence appeared. No this wasn't the fox; instead it was a certain blonde haired, brown eyed, combat boot wearing, military trained and extremely protective woman. "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT" roared Sonya with the merciless tone that she'd become known for behind it. Of course, no one admitted it and because of that the hospital actually ran out of room and the staff was run into the ground because of all the patients sent in that night.

Naruto snickered at this memory since it effectively ended any more attempts on his life even though the villagers still glared hatefully at him. "Naruto?" asked Haku, a little worried at how Naruto suddenly got so quiet.

"Oh sorry Haku, I was just remembering something" said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment. "Besides by the time the tournament rolls around I plan to have gained the village's respect."

The door to the hospital room opened and Jiraiya, Raiden and Kitana walked in. "I have spoken with the doctors and it looks like Sonya will make a full recovery with time" said Raiden. This news caused both Haku and Naruto to breathe a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Sub Zero. Normally his ice abilities would heal the burns, but I'm afraid that he was burned just enough to where his powers are not responding; although he is still alive."

"So, are you saying that we can't do anything for him?" asked Haku with slight tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry we actually have a plan for that" comforted Jiraiya. "I want Naruto to come with me to search for my former team mate Tsunade Senju. She's the best medical ninja in the world and if anyone can help him then it would be her."

"Really?" asked Naruto, who instantly perked up at this news.

"Please let me go with you too" pleaded Haku.

Kitana shook her head and spoke, "I'm afraid that we can't do that. But don't worry, we are sending two of our warriors with them."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Jade and Smoke" answered Raiden. "They will accompany you while the rest of us will remain here and assist in the village's reconstruction."

"Awesome" cheered Naruto. "So when do we leave ero-sennin?"

"Damn it brat, I told you not to call me that" yelled Jiraiya. "Anyways, we'll leave in a week once your injuries are healed."

The three walked out of the room and Naruto turned to his injured guardians. "Don't worry guys, I'll be back in no time."

A week later, Naruto approached Konoha's gates to find Jiraiya laying face first on the ground with a huge bump on his head and Jade was arguing with Smoke.

"Hey if you didn't want the old guy ogling you then why are you wearing such a revealing outfit?" asked Smoke.

"I wear it to distract my foes, not some old pervert" argued Jade.

"Well in case you didn't notice we aren't fighting any enemies right now so cover yourself up" ordered Smoke.

"With what? I didn't exactly bring a jacket or anything and besides I don't follow orders from someone like you" yelled Jade.

"What do you mean someone like me?" asked Smoke.

"I only listen to what Princess Kitana orders me to do" answered Jade.

"What the hell is with you? It's always princess Kitana this and princess Kitana that. I mean seriously are you like secretly in love with her or something?" yelled Smoke.

Jade growled angrily, "Why the hell are men such single minded, idiotic, perverts? Whenever one woman is loyal to another then you automatically assume that there's some kind of deep romantic connection between them. Are all men really that dense?"

"Hey women are just as perverted" yelled Smoke. "I mean I've seen how Kitana looks at Liu Kang when he gets all sweaty during his training." Jade was furious at Smoke's accusation, (thought she knew that what he said was true) but knew that she had to defend her friend's honor and pulled out her staff that had a purple glow surrounding it. Before the two had a chance to fight, a now conscious Jiraiya spoke up. "Ah Naruto, you're finally here."

Naruto looked nervously at the two warriors who were still shooting death glares at each other before he answered. "Yeah so are Raiden and Kitana sure that sending the two of you together is a good idea."

Jade put away her staff and turned to face the blond. "Of course, the princess would only entrust me with such an important task" she said, and then glared at Smoke through the corner of her eye. "Why they're sending him though, I have no idea."

Smoke scoffed, "Please, I could do this mission on my own. The only reason why you're being sent away is because, you constantly follow her highness around and it's probably driving her crazy."

"Why you" Jade started to say with her rage building up again, before she decided that it would just be a waste of time and calmed herself down. "Anyways it's good to see you outside of the hospital Naruto-san."

The blond rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, because of the Kyuubi. I heal really quickly."

"Alright then, let's head out everyone" Jiraiya exclaimed as he slowly stood up. The others watched him recover slower than he should; when Jade noticed that he was staring directly at her body while he got up.

Two minutes later, the group was walking away from Konoha with Jade taking the lead with her staff slung over her shoulder. A beaten Jiraiya was hanging off of the staff by his coat. Naruto and Smoke both just sweat dropped while following the pissed off Edenian.

Back at Konoha, inside of the village's council room.

"We demand that you cancel the mission to retrieve Tsunade Senju and recall Jiraiya, your two warriors, and the Demon this instant" ordered a civilian council member. "The majority of the council has already voted that our village is no longer in need of a hokage and we shall run it instead."

Princess Kitana sat at the end of the table where the hokage used to sit, but was on the floor since she didn't want the council to think that she was taking over the village by sitting in the hokage's chair. She just sat and glared at the council member completely un-intimidated by him. Standing beside her was Liu Kang who looked equally nonchalant, but internally wanted to silence the ignorant man himself for attempted to order the princess around.

"I understand your anger councilman, but this was never a mission to begin with. It is a personal quest that Jiraiya decided to take on his own and last time I checked Konoha has little to no authority over his actions. As for Jade and Smoke, I simply wish for Naruto's safety as he is required for great battle in four years and sent them to protect him. The only one that you have any power to recall is Naruto and I highly doubt that he would return knowing that this is a chance to acquire some training and help saves his adoptive parents lives" explained Kitana calmly, which only seemed to anger the councilman even more.

The man then calmed down suddenly and smirked. "It doesn't matter; we have already voted and will now take over leadership of the village. Our first order will be to have the demon brat return to the village to be executed like he should've been twelve years ago."

The councilman's smirk of victory disappeared when he heard Kitana laugh. "If that is your plan then I suggest that you start training your citizens if you wish to subdue him." The councilman was confused, until he looked around the room and saw that all of the clan heads were paying almost no attention to this meeting. Hiashi had his eyes closed and arms crossed, Inoichi was reading a book, Shikaku had his head on the table asleep, Choza was eating chunk of meat that he'd brought in, Shibi was watching a trail of bugs crawl across his arm, and Tsume was lying on her side with her head propped up by one of her arms.

"You bitch" yelled the councilman. "How dare you turn our own shinobi against us. I'll see to it that you and every other freak from your world are executed."

Liu Kang was about to drive his fist straight through the man's stomach but was stopped by Kitana, who placed her hand on the monk's arm and shook her head slightly before standing up. "Again, if you wish to accomplish that goal then I suggest you start training your citizens. Now if that is all then I will leave as I have other matters to attend to."

With that she, Liu Kang, and the clan heads left the room; leaving behind a fuming civilian council and a smirking Danzo.

Kabal and Kurtis Stryker were bored, as Raiden simply left them there for security in case of sudden village revolt against their presence. Of course, that didn't seem like it would be the case since Sub Zero and Sonya were respected in this village. So the two cops were allies of the cryomancer and military blond, they were given respect rather than being seen as a threat and were thoroughly bored because of it. So, they decided to head to one of the many training grounds for a little friendly sparring. When they arrived, the two put some distance between each other and and got ready with Kabal drawing his hook swords and Stryker tightening his black gloves then reaching for one of his many weapons.

Having been partners for a long time, they both knew that they could go all out in this fight and know when to stop so that they don't kill each other. The two just stared at each other motionless for a full minute, before a gust of wind rustled the leafs on the surrounded trees and the match began.

Kabal increased his speed and dashed towards Stryker, who pulled out his pistol and attempted to shoot Kabal. They had fought like this before, so Kabal knew that he wouldn't accidently be killed by the bullets. Kabal dodged three of Stryker's bullets, before he reached the police man and swung his hook sword upward. The gun went flying in the air, but before the harness wearing swordsman was able to bring his other sword down; Stryker drew his nightstick and blocked it. He then kicked Kabal right in the stomach, grabbed him by his collar and swung his opponent over his shoulder. The former Black Dragon member maneuvered his body mid-flight and landed on his feet. Before he could even think about attacking though, he saw a grenade land at his feet.

The explosion caused a big cloud of dust, but Kabal sped right out of it which caught his opponent of guard. Moving at incredible speeds, Kabal slide between the cop's leg and hooked one of his feet with the hook swords. The harness wearer finished his slide by pushing off of the ground, landing flat on his feet, and then tightening his sword's lock on the Stryker's ankle. He pulled the SWAT member off of his feet, spun around with enhanced speed, and launched his opponent straight into a tree. The impact caused the tree to almost break and Stryker coughed up some blood from it. Kabal didn't want to give his friend a chance to catch his breath and wanted to win this match, so he sped towards the downed man.

Right before Kabal reached Stryker, the police man pulled out his enhanced flashlight and shinned it in his opponent's eyes blinding him. Blind and unable to stop himself Kabal crashed right into the tree at high speed, this caused the tree to be completely broken now and fall into the forest. Stryker had rolled out of the way just in time and was now kneeling next to his dazing opponent. Now would have been a perfect time to call this a victory for himself; if he hadn't heard a few gasps when he hit the tree and again when it fell.

"Who's there?" asked Stryker, pulling out an extra pistol that he had hidden away in one of his pant's many pockets and aimed it into the forest.

Two blurs dashed out from the branches and landed in the field. "That was a most youthful display of skill, my other worldly friends" exclaimed Guy. "I could barely follow your rival's incredibly youthful speed and yet you were able to counter him with your equally youthful variety of weapons."

"Yes Guy-sensei, these two are extremely youthful warriors" agreed Lee. "I have only seen such speed from you and I am not familiar with any of the weapons used. If all warriors are this strong then I must train harder, to show that our world is even more youthful than theirs."

Kabal laughed as he stood up; using his swords as support, know that he finally got his sight back. "Good luck with that kid. Our world may not have many warriors, but the ones we do have are a hell of a lot stronger than you guys."

"Over confidence can lead to downfall" stated Neji, as he jumped out from a tree followed by Tenten.

"Yeah, he got that lesson personally beat into his head by Naruto" said Tenten, who smirked slyly at Neji's scowl towards her. She then went wide eyed at seeing Stryker's pistol, which he still had unholstered. The bun haired girl was suddenly right next to the cop and studying his firearm extremely closely. "Oooh, what's this?" she asked. "It's so small, but is extremely well made and from what I saw can shoot little pieces of metal out at really fast speeds."

Everyone sweat dropped a little at how the girl was drooling a little over the foreign weapon. "Well, it's called a pistol and the little pieces of metal that you saw are bullets" explained Stryker.

"Can I hold it?" asked Tenten.

Stryker laughed slightly at the girl's enthusiasm, "Sure hang on one sec" he said. The cop then put the safety on, took out the magazine, and popped out the bullet that was in the chamber, before he handed it over to the girl. The weapon girl squealed a little, grabbed the pistol, and immediately started to look over every inch of it.

Stryker turned to Kabal only to find that he, Guy, and Lee were all gone. "My sensei and Lee took offense to your friend's statement and challenged him to a race throughout the village" explained Neji, in a calm but slightly ticked tone.

"That won't end well" stated Stryker, before Tenten appeared close to him again and started asking him about his taser.

Meanwhile, Johhny Cage was walking through the streets of Konoha with his face buried in a new "discovery". He was completely sucked into a certain "orange covered book" that he recently heard about and decided to check out. He was grinning to himself as his eyes scanned every word of every page thoroughly and didn't even notice the glares that many women were sending him.

"Oh man, I can see why Kakashi reads this all the time" he thought to himself. His grin widened even more and he let out a little perverted giggle when he reached a "good" part in the book. "Holy shit, why don't we have books that are this good and 'descriptive'?"

He arrived at the house of his two friends, where he was staying in one of the rooms during his time here, but as soon as he did several ice kunai ripped through the book and almost stabbed the movie star in the face. "Holy shit yelled Johnny, as he dropped the book on the ground and took cover behind the couch from the attacker.

The movie star peeked over the arm rest and saw Haku making some lunch. She looked ready to make him into a pincushion of senbon needles with the way that she was glaring at him. "I won't allow that worthless smut in this house Mr. Cage, **ever**" she stated with venom in her voice.

"Aww come on Haku, it's not hurting anyone" complained Johnny, who just received a harsher glare from the ice kunoichi in response. "Ok ok fine, you win jeez. So, what are you making?" he asked, attempting to change the topic.

"Nothing for you" Haku answered coldly.

"Ouch, that hurt" stated Johnny. "So, who's it for then?"

"It's for Sonya, she recently woke up and I wanted to make her something to eat" she answered.

"Really, then I'll come with" suggested Johhny. "It's been a while since I've seen her and Sub."

"Fine, but just don't do anything that I'll have to make you regret later" agreed Haku.

"Deal" said Cage, and after packing up the lunches, the two left the house and headed towards the hospital.

The two arrived at the hospital and walked towards the room of the two injured Earthrealm warriors. They entered the room, but both stopped when they saw what was going on.

"Damn it, would you knock it off Anko?" A heavily bandaged Sonya yelled to the purple haired jounin, who was lying on top of a mummified and slightly iced over Sub Zero. "I didn't wake up just for you to give me a headache."

Anko glared at the blonde, "Well I didn't come here to give you one. So that's your problem, not mine" said Anko, who then cuddled back to the unconscious cryomancer.

"Anko, get off of Sub Zero. He's still injured you know" scolded Kurenai.

Anko looked at her best friend and pouted, "But he looked so could. So, I'm just trying to warm him up with my body heat" explained Anko.

Kurenai sighed, "Anko he's covered in ice right now, so I doubt that he would even be able to feel any heat coming off of you."

The snake kunoichi smirked at her friend with a glint in her eye. "So, what you're saying is that if I wanted to warm him up then I'll have to make my body even hotter right?"

Kurenai blushed at her friend's boldness, but before she could say anything Jax spoke up. "That's it, you're going to get off of him even if I have to pull you off myself" the army major yelled.

"Never" Anko childishly proclaimed and tightened her grip on the ice coma induced man.

Jax was just about to grab her and yank her off with his bionic arms, when he heard someone cough. Everyone turned to see Haku and Johnny Cage standing by the door. Haku looked irritated that Anko was using her father/sensei as a teddy bear, while Johnny looked as if he was excited to see what was about to happen.

"Anko, I would highly advise that you release my father before I have to freeze you, then shatter what's left" Haku stated, with an icy glare (pun intended).

Anko looked ready to start whining again, but reluctantly got up from the bed. That's when they realized that she hadn't been wearing her trench coat and the room's occupants were able to see right through her fishnet covering. Jax had already been there when she took it off so he didn't react, Haku and Sonya glared at the purple haired woman's exposure, and Johnny just stared intently at her near naked and highly exposed figure.

Kurenai saw his expression, and cast one of her anti-pervert genjutsu on the movie star. Anko grabbed her trench coat that her friend had been carrying and covered herself. The two jounins started to walk out of the room when Kurenai remembered the present that she'd brought with her. She walked over to where she'd been standing and picked up a clear vase that had water and a large assortment of flowers in it. The genjutsu mistress placed them onto the table by Sub Zero's bed and then walked out after her friend.

When they were out of the room, Anko stared at her friend intently. "What" asked Kurenai?

"I thought you said that you weren't after him" asked the snake kunoichi, narrowing her eyes at her friend and she thought that she saw a light blush appear on the red-eyed woman's face for a second.

"I'm not, I brought those flowers for the both of them not just Sub Zero-san" claimed Kurenai.

Anko didn't believe that for one reason, "Then why did you put them beside him and not on the table between them."

Kurenai started to lose her calm and hastily thought up a reply. "His table was closest and I didn't want to keep you waiting" Kurenai claimed, sweating a little.

"Uh-huh" Anko said still not believing her, but then smirked. "Well to be honest Kure-chan, I'm not too worried about you because you're the only one that I wouldn't mind sharing with." The snake jounin stated, and then got uncomfortably close to her friend's face. "Of course, you wouldn't mind sharing with me either, right Kure-chan?"

Kurenai knew that she had no choice with her friend. "S-sure Anko, now would you please backup" she stuttered. Anko grinned and started to walk again triumphantly, now that she had a partner in the game over the cryomancer. Kurenai sighed in relief when her malicious best friend finally backed off, but after thinking about it for a minute she decided that she had to agree with Anko's thoughts on sharing a man. She honestly wouldn't mind it, as long as it was her best friend.

"Crazy women" mumbled Jax, as he closed the door.

"Ugh, I can't believe I woke up just to get a headache" growled Sonya.

Haku walked over to the wounded lieutenant, "Here you go Sonya-sama; I made you some shrimp tempura."

Sonya smiled at her surrogate daughter, "Thanks Haku, the food here sucks."

While Haku started to feed the blonde; since her arms were in castes, Jax looked over to where Johnny was. "What the hell are you doing Cage!?" yelled the army major, which almost caused Haku to drop her food.

The movie star was over by Sub Zero, poking him like as if he was testing some theory. "What do they see in him?" muttered the Johnny, ignoring the cyborg.

Suddenly a scalpel came soaring past Johnny leaving a shallow cute across his left cheek, and stuck itself into the wall. "Get the hell away from him you idiot!" roared Sonya, then stopped when Haku gasped.

"Sonya-sama, your arm" said Haku.

Sonya looked and saw that her left arm; which had been in a sling, was mostly healed and didn't really hurt anymore. "Huh, I guess stupidity heals" stated Sonya with a smirk.

Back with Stryker, Tenten, and Neji, the young weapon kunoichi had seen almost every weapon that the cop had one him, and was now at the really dangerous ones. She was looking at a grenade when they heard the sound of someone running and turned to look at it. Just as they did, Tenten was run over by both Guy and Kabal with Lee close behind. The force from being hit caused the pin to separate from the explosive.

"I won" yelled both Guy and Kabal, when they heard an explosion behind them. When the two and Lee turned, they saw Tenten and Stryker burnt and unconscious.

"Right, first one to bring their team mate to the hospital wins!" yelled Guy, as he picked up his injured weapon student. Kabal nodded and picked up Stryker, then the two dashed off towards their new finish line. Lee instantly dashed after the two, leaving a sweat dropping Neji behind. 'Idiots' he thought, and just decided to head home.

With Naruto, the young blond and Smoker were waiting patiently (irritatingly) for Jiraiya, who went off to check his spy network, and Jade, who went to do some intel gathering of her own.

"Damn it, where are they" yelled Naruto.

Smoke sighed, "I'm sure that they won't be much long"

"I'm back" exclaimed the toad Sannin, as he came walking towards them.

"Finally" whined Naruto, "Did you get your team mates location."

Jiraiya just rubbed the back of his head, "Uh nope."

Both Naruto and Smoke were about to face plant when someone else spoke up. "I did" said Jade, who was sitting in a tree. "She's nearby, but may not be for long."

"H-how did you?" asked Smoke, when Jade interrupted him.

"I found one of the hired trackers of someone that she owns money to" answered Jade, who jumped out of the tree and started down the road to the next town leaving three dumbfounded guys behind.

"Your friend's good" stated Jiraiya.

"She's not my friend" argued Smoke. "Besides you weren't even gathering info were you? You were probably just being a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert; I'm a super pervert" exclaimed Jiraiya proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" yelled Naruto.

While the two argued, Smoke simply decided to catch up with his temporary partner. When he did he whispered, "And I thought that our realm's people were strange."

Jade sighed, "At least we're not complete idiots like them."

The two laughed at this; which caused the two shinobi to stop arguing and stare at them wondering what was going on.

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a few months, but I found out that I'm one of those writers that NEED reviews in order to write. So please, I need reviews if you want me to be able update quickly. Also, this point is where the the story will start to slowly go off canon and don't worry Shao Kahn's forces will start to take a bigger role in the story and if you have any questions then don't be afraid the pm me. Thx for reading and cya next time.**


	10. Adoption

**Up for adoption! Sorry guys, but the truth is that I am in a complete rut with this story right now and I don't know if I will ever be able to come out of it. I would really like to see this continued though, so if someone is willing to do it then please pm me. I can even tell you what I was planning to do with the story if you get stuck or run out of ideas. I really don't want to see this fic disappear, so if someone is up for continuing it then pm me, and thank you ahead of time!**


End file.
